The Other Boleyn Girl
by Turion
Summary: Follows the tale of two sisters and their struggle to gain the heart of a King. Alas...this will not be fully true to the book, nor the movie...it will have its own twist. So read, comment and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so intro to THE OTHER BOLEYN GIRL. Which btw I do not own in any way shape or form, nor do I own the characters below or anywhere throughout the story…so yea this disclaimer is set for the story…enjoy.**

**Hakoda:** An opportunity has arisen. To be the mistress of the Fire Lord, you could secure for this family incalculable wealth and precision.

**Mai:** Do I have a choice?

**Bato:** No

**Mai:** Do you think he'll like me?

**Katara:** Of course he will, sister. How could he not?

**Haru:** The Fire Lord! The Fire Lord!

**Hakoda:** May I present my daughter Mai Boleyn.

**Zuko:** You were right to bring me here.

**Zuko:** And who are you.

**Katara:** Katara, your grace

**Zuko: **The other Boleyn girl

**Katara:** Yes

**Bato:** Mary you've obviously made a deep impression on the Fire Lord

**Mai:** What?!

**IN AN AGE WHEN A WOMAN'S DESTINY**

**Kya:** Our daughters are being traded like cattle for the advancement of men

**WAS DETERMINED BY HER FATHER**

**Hakoda:** It's done

**Zuko:** Tonight

**Mai: **Try to please him, if you can

**ONE SISTER FOLLOWED THE RULES**

**Katara:** I didn't betray you, you do know that

**Mai:** All I know is that a man who didn't know who you were was in that room with you for half an hour and came out besotted

**THE OTHER DEFIED THEM**

**Zuko:** And what would you know of great men?

**Mai:** I'd know one if he were before me

**Zuko:** Do you see one here?

**Mai: **Looking my lord. Ah found one

**Mai:** I could give you the son you desire

**Katara:** Were sisters

**Mai:** And therefore born to be rivals

**Zuko:** Will you give yourself to me now?

**Mai: **Make me your Fire Lady

**Bato:** These are dangerous times. The failure to provide a male heir has weakened the Fire Lord's power

**Mai:** Soon the truth will be out that I cannot bear children

**Katara:** You've reached too high

**Kya:** These rooms belonged to the Fire Lord's closest friend. His head now rots on a spike

**Mai:** He will have me burned

**Zuko:** I have torn this country apart for you!

**Hakoda: **The only person's testimony he will trust, is Katara's

**Mai:** You're my only hope! My life depends on it!

**Katara: **I beg of you, spare my sister

**Zuko:** Why are you here for her?

**Katara:** She's my sister, and therefore one half of me

**THE OTHER BOLEYN GIRL**


	2. The Challenge Begins

The Other Boleyn Girl– Proposals to Wedding Bells

**List of Characters:**

**Lord Boleyn: Hakoda Boleyn**

**Lady Boleyn: Kya Boleyn**

**Ann Boleyn: Mai Boleyn**

**Mary Boleyn: Katara Boleyn**

**George Boleyn: Sokka Boleyn**

**Uncle Howard: Bato Howard**

**King Henry Tudor: Fire Lord Zuko Tudor**

**Queen Katherine Tudor: Fire Lady Song Tudor**

**William Carey: Aang Carey**

**William Stratford: Haru Stratford**

**Jane Parker: Ty Lee Parker**

**AN: The characters in this story are all OC, just to let you know, but also let me know what you think…do you like it, should I keep it going? Also Zuko does not have his scar…I know he may seem naked without it, but his character does not have a scar…sorry. This story will work only this way, if I get reviews I will continue, if I receive none, than I do not know if I am pleasing the reader or not. So the more you review the more I write. I know I am not the first person to say this, but that also goes with my other two stories "To Never Forget" and "The Notebook". So without further delay, since I received many hits and three reviews the first day, I give you "The Other Boleyn Girl".**

* * *

Clouds parted, beams of light trickled down onto the summer wheat as three small children ran about enjoying the simplest of things. Trees surrounded the area, kept it closed off from the rest of the world. Two sets of eyes watch over the small children chasing one another through the wheat, their small bodies barely able to stand taller than the grass.

"I received a proposal from the Carey family," a tall robust man states as he and his wife are joined by the hands, "for Mai," he continued.

"Oh that's wonderful darling," his wife seemed pleased.

"But I gave them Katara instead," he finished as he and his wife began to head towards the three children, "I think Mai can do much better than a merchant's son," he continued as the stood still watching as the three children bumped around together. Two were of the darker skin completion, whilst the other was a bit paler that her siblings. It had been an odd occurrence for her to be so light skinned, but she was loved none the less.

"What, and Katara can't?" his wife protested gently, "I think you underestimate her," she smiled gently.

"Of course I haven't. I think Katara is the gentler out of the two, but in order to get ahead in this world you need more than fair looks and a gentle heart," whispering slightly as they approached. They watched as the three children fell down together, disappearing in the tall wheat. Their parents couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Well done Mai, well done children," their father praised them heartily as they jumped up from the ground, their heads popping out of the wheat and they began to run as fast as they could for their father.

Kya, their mother watched the beautiful display before her, her three darling children and her beloved husband together in these small, blissful moments made her heart always flutter. Treasuring these moments was something that she had always done, for she knew that one day her children would be grown, married and start a family of their own and wouldn't need their parents anymore.

That thought sent a chill down her spine, she didn't like the idea of being separated from them, let alone not needed.

"Come children, prayer will be starting shortly at the temple," she clapped her hands together, breaking them from their bond with their father.

"Yes come," Hakoda stood strong and tall, each hand grasped by another, and Katara held her mother's. Sokka and Mai had always seemed to be her father's favorite, mainly because Sokka was a boy and Mai; well Mai was complex and different.

* * *

13 years later –

Temple bells rang loudly throughout the small village; the fire lilies blossomed splendidly to where even the sun was envious. The skies were clear and the temperature just right for a harmonious and blessed marriage. Today was the day, after so long a wait, the young couple were finally to be wed. Katara Boleyn was promised to Aang Carey, a young man her senior by two years over ten years ago, and now they would finally put aside a promise and make it actuality.

Katara was up in her bed chamber getting prepared for the big day, whilst her sister Mai and brother Sokka waited down below for her to arrive.

"Well don't you look beautiful," Sokka whispered in Mai's ear as he circled her, giving her an overall look. Sokka had grown much from that small scrawny boy, to a handsome, well built, clean young man of 20. Mai on the other hand turned more and more radiant each day, she had the body of a woman, curves in all the right places, dark long locks that trickled down her back, and a brilliant smile and soul piercing eyes. She was truly a fierce and beautiful young woman of 18.

"Not too beautiful I hope," she cupped her hand in Sokka's arm as they headed up the stairs for Katara's chambers, "today is our sister's day! One wouldn't want to outshine her," they laughed as the drew nearer.

Once outside the door they knocked gently while calling to her, "Katara? Katara may we come in?"

A muffled noise came from the other side of the door, "Yes," it was Katara. Mai turned to her brother and smiled, then opened the door and they entered seeing Katara dressed up brilliantly. Her gown was a light shade of blue, with white silken sleeves that hung loosely round her arms. The dress crumpled to the floor round her feet as her shoulders were bare. A necklace choker she wore with the letter B dangling gently from it.

"Oh doesn't she look stunning," Mai said as they approached Katara. Her hair was still down, in its natural curled form and her skin seemed to have a glow, as the dress complimented her greatly, "younger than me, prettier than me, married before me. I am truly accursed. I'm just the other Boleyn girl," Mai stated pouty like as she handed Katara her bouquet of flowers.

"Don't say that, you will marry soon enough," Katara said as she hugged Mai tightly.

"So is this it Mrs. Carey, are we to never see you again after today," Sokka questioned as the two separated from one another. Katara smiled as she ran her hand down Sokka's clothed arm.

"No, I'm just getting married is all. Other than that nothing else shall change," she kissed his forehead and hugged Mai once more.

"Come dear brother, we best leave her so she can make herself pretty," and with that Katara watched as her siblings walked out.

* * *

Fire Nation Capital –

The sickened queen lay in her bed, sheets crunched up under her curled fingertips as the beads of sweat trickled down her brow.

"Was it a boy?" she questioned weakly as the doctor examined the stillborn child. He merely nodded to the nurse and the queen at the same time.

"I am sorry your majesty," he replied softly.

"It looks like there will be no brother for you to rule in your father's stead once we are gone," the queen whispered to her daughter the Lady Zahra, "tell his majesty," the queen turned her attention back towards the doctor and stated it with pride and dignity. She would not allow this to bring her down any more than it had before.

"Yes your majesty," the doctor bowed before the bedridden queen then made his way to the Fire Lord's councilmen chambers where he awaited the news of his wife's delivery.

"Your majesty," the doctor stuttered lightly, the Fire Lord did not turn to him, "your, your majesty!" he shouted a little louder to catch the young ruler's attention. Fire Lord Zuko turned to him, his shaggy hair covering his brow, but his eyes were seen perfectly. Pools of liquid gold pierced into the doctor's dull ones and instantly he knew. His wife had given birth to another stillborn.

"I'm so sorry your majesty," the doctor whispered as he watched the young man's face turn to cold bitterness and forced his attention back to his paperwork and council members.

* * *

Village Olata -

The wedding went off splendidly without any interference nor trouble, Katara had been stripped of her maiden title and was now Katara Carey, wife of Aang Carey. She was happy in this moment, to be married to a close childhood friend of hers and not to some pig faced man who could care less of who or what she was.

People danced to the music in wedding accord, while Aang and Katara were walking hand in hand, watching the others celebrate.

"Are you happy?" he asked in his deep voice.

Katara nodded her head gently as she kept it down, "Yes, very happy thank you," she replied.

"You wouldn't be happier with noblemen, or a duke?" he questioned, a hint of sarcasm hid in his voice.

"I want a husband thinks of me first thing in the morning and last thing at night," she commented as they watched Mai and Sokka dance with the others.

Aang bent over slightly grazing the top of her head with his lips, "then you have come to the right man," he said gently, "come let us join the others," and with that they were off dancing the night away.

While during the celebration, the Boleyn children's Uncle arrived shortly after the marriage had taken place. He had a long journey from the palace in the Fire Nation capital to the smaller village outside and at the base of the volcano. But once he did, he greeted the newlyweds then his niece and nephew and then went to his sister and brother-in-law.

"Brother," Kya said gently as he kissed her hand.

"Sister," he smiled slightly, but not much, "Hakoda," he bowed to him then watched as Katara and Aang danced with one another, "you both must be so happy," he whispered, signaling with his eyes for Hakoda to follow.

"What is it Bato? Can we not join the others, or must we walk away and chatter in secret?" Hakoda joked about with his wife's brother.

"There is a strain on the Fire Lord's marriage," Bato began as he laced his fingers together behind his back, "the failure to provide a male heir has weakened the Fire Lord's power," he continued.

At first Hakoda didn't understand where his brother-in-law was going with this, "Soon word will be out that the Queen can no longer bare children, all those that have been brought into this world from her vile womb have been male stillborns and when the Fire Lord is finished with her he will be seeking comfort elsewhere," Bato looked at Hakoda now, "I just am having trouble finding the right Howard girl to be placed there, one that will catch his eye," he finished.

Hakoda knew where this was going, and thought that perhaps this was an opportunity, so he took it, "What about Mai? I realize as a Boleyn she isn't a Howard, but your sister's daughter, surly she is better than none," Hakoda stopped in his tracks, causing his brother-in-law to do the same.

"But Hakoda she is your firstborn daughter and your favorite. Wouldn't you want what's best for her to live a non complicated life, like Katara?" Bato inquired.

"Yes if Mai were a non complicated girl like Katara then yes, but she's not," Hakoda finished.

* * *

Later that evening –

Mai and Katara sat in Katara's old chambers were she was being prepared for her first evening with her new husband. It was still as the two sisters sat at the edge of the bed, hands placed in each other's as words were trying to be found.

"Are you frightened?" Mai questioned Katara as she fiddled with her robes.

"A little," Katara seemed to muster out as she looked up at her sister.

"I should be able to tell you how it will be tonight, advice that I should give you, alas I cannot. I fear I have failed you as a sister," Mai broke the silence suddenly as she tucked stray hairs behind Katara's ear.

Katara smiled her brilliant smile as she always did, "No one could have asked for a better sister," she leaned in taking Mai in her arms and embracing her tightly.

* * *

Shortly after their conversation, Mai escorted Katara down the long darkened halls where they paused slightly at the door which lead into Aang's chamber or well 'Their' chamber. Katara shuddered. Of course she and Aang had been friends since they were children, but never did she think of sharing such intimacies with him. She was frightened.

"Everything will be alright," Mai assured her, "tell me everything in the morning," the door slightly opened, "no details spared," she whispered as Katara smiled and nodded at her last demand. Soon after speaking to her sister, she watched as she disappeared behind the door, leaving her out in the hall for a few spare moments before searching for her father and uncle that had requested her earlier.

* * *

Katara however stood at the entrance of her husband's chamber as she watched him walk slowly towards her, his chest bare and his pants loosened. Extending a hand out towards her, Katara hesitated for a moment before reaching for it, but after she had, he led her to the bed where he preceded to strip her of her robes.

"Lay down," he commanded gently. Her heart was running faster than it had ever done before, was this how all felt when they were about to embark on an intimate journey with their betrothed? She did as he told her too, laying down on her back ready to receive him, and receive him she did.

* * *

Mai walked down the hall and through the grand hall of their home where she found her uncle and father waiting for her patiently, "Father," she bowed, "Uncle," once more she bowed, "you wished to see me?" she questioned.

Slowly Hakoda approached his eldest daughter, "Yes," he held her hands in his, "an opportunity has arisen, an opportunity if you succeed could give you incalculable wealth and position," he continued.

"There's a strain on the Fire Lord's marriage, and in such times as this a man tends to find comfort elsewhere," Bato stated, staring dangerously at Mai with his cold eyes.

"Due to your uncle's close friendship with the Fire Lord we are alone in knowing this, but it won't be long before every other noblemen will be parading their daughters under his nose," Bato cut him off.

"Before we watch others benefit we would soon rather—" It was Mai's turn to cut her uncle off.

"What? Have him bed me instead?" she demanded. Her father began to stammer and dismiss that idea but her uncle could care less.

"Yes," he nodded silencing Hakoda, "exactly."

"The favor he'd bestow upon us, upon you if he liked you," Hakoda began.

"To be mistress of the Fire Lord is in no means to diminish yourself," Bato finished.

"And what? After he's done with me my reputation and prospects would be ruined!" she snapped.

"On the contrary," her uncle chimed in calmly, "when the time came to finding you a husband it would be a duke or high ranking general at least," he folded his hand across his lap, watching as his niece stood silent.

"So," he rose, still his eyes were upon her, "do you accept the challenge?"

Mai looked up at him through her narrow slits, a devilish smirk creeping across her lips.


	3. Katara, The Other Boleyn Girl

**AN: Ok so I received a massive amount of hits and favs on this story...so I suppose that will do as well to continue writing this story as well as the others. I just like the reviews because it allows me as a writer to see what you as readers think about it. But if you don't want to review I cannot force you...but I would really like it if you would. Thanks.**

**-Turion  
**

* * *

Thunder clashed as the rain drops exploded against the rooftop of the Boleyn house, both Lord Boleyn and his wife, Lady Boleyn argued amongst themselves in the seclusion of their dining hall.

"Don't resist this. The Fire Lord and his men will stay here for two nights next month your brother has arranged it, it's done," Hakoda demanded firmly to his wife as he continued to play one man game of pi sho.

"Well I don't like it. It will cost a fortune to prepare this house for a royal visit. Its money we can't afford, and what if he doesn't like her?" Kya began as she stormed past her husband towards the billowing fire in the fireplace.

"What if you looked on the bright side just once? Risk nothing you gain nothing," he slammed down a game piece on the table, "Mai understands that," he finished.

"Mai understands nothing, she's but a child," Kya turned forcefully now facing her husband, her anger obvious, "tell me when was it that people stopped thinking of ambition as a sin and more a virtue?" Kya finished.

Hakoda irritated by his wife's defiance forced himself up approaching her face to face, "Easy for you to say, you've had position and wealth all your life—" Kya cut him off.

"Until I married you Hakoda, and I was happy to give it up for love," her faced softened a bit as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

* * *

Mai and Katara strode outside their home gossiping together about Katara's wedding night with Aang. They wore matching dresses with intricate designs upon golden silk, but each of different color cuffs and collars. Katara's was golden with blue cuffs and collar as Mai's was golden with maroon red cuffs and collar. Together they walked down the beaten dirt path that anchored just of the small pond and were surrounded by the parallel tree line.

"So how was it, the wedding night?" Main inquired as she gently nudged Katara.

Tints of rosy pink began to show under Katara's cheekbones as she looked down at the ground before her, daring to not look her sister in the eye, "It was very satisfactory," Katara lied. It had been her first time with a man, though she had always heard that it would be painful, she never truly realized that it would be that much worse and so uncomfortable.

"Really?" Mai inquired as she cocked her head back and raised a brow, "Aang Carey a good lover?" she continued as Katara looked away with a small smile on her face.

"Yes," she nodded, still not making full eye contact with Mai. They both looked at one another in the stilled silence, Katara seeing the wide smirk on Mai's face and found it difficult to keep her feelings bottled in. She began to laugh and soon covered her face with her hands as she began to belt out the events of the night.

"He's rather hairy, and he snores," Katara began.

"No," Mai interjected as she tore her head away, a smile on her face.

"And he got up in the middle of the night and used the piss pot beside the bed," Katara buried her face in her hands once more, "it was awful!" They both laughed as Mai engulfed Katara in her arms as they headed into the house now.

Once inside they made their way up into Katara's old chamber and began putting away Katara's things for her move to her new home later in the month.

"I also have something to tell you. Last night our father entrusted in me and gave me a commission," Mai began as they began to fold the massive cloth on Katara's bed.

"Tell, tell," she began as they drew closer together, the cloth nearly folded.

"To divert the Fire Lord, the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation on his visit here," Mai smiled widely as Katara finished folding the cloth herself as she pressed it to her chest.

Confused as to what her sister was talking about Katara began to question Mai, "Divert him?" she shook her head as her brow furrowed.

"Divert him," Mai shrugged, "beguile him, enchant him," her eyes met with Katara's, "distract him," Main finished.

Katara chuckled lightly as she placed the now folded cloth into her chest, "He has a wife," she stated rather firmly now turning back towards her sister who had another cloth to place inside the chest.

"I know, but who knows what could happen. If he liked me I could be married of to a duke," Mai stated rather proudly as she turned to her sister, "I could be a happy duchess," she finished, they both laughed amongst themselves as they finished packing away Katara's things.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

The sun shone brightly down upon the summer wheat, Haru Stafford was making his morning rounds of the Boleyn Estate when off in the distance he noticed a rather large group heading for his masters home. After looking rather carefully he saw that the banners that were being held with the party belonged to none other than the Fire Lord himself.

After seeing the Fire Lord's party drawing near Haru kicked his komodo rhino's side causing it to charge back towards the Boleyn Estate. As he came into the courtyard of the Boleyn's home he began to yell out, "The Fire Lord! The Fire Lord!"

As these simple words ripped from his throat, all the cooks, servants, stable hands, waiting staff scrambled about trying to finish up any and all last minute touchups that need be done.

Upon hearing the announcement of the Fire Lord's arrival, both Mai and Katara ran to the window to see if he had officially arrived yet, alas they only saw Haru Stafford giving out commands to make everything perfect.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Mai asked. Her eyes fixed on the pathway entrance where the Fire Lord would first be seen.

Katara smiled as she stroked her elder sister's hair lovingly, "Of course he will sister," she hesitated, trying to comfort Mai, "how could he not?" and it was true in Katara's eyes. Mai was loving and dear, she was livelier than any woman her age and she was indeed an amazing young woman, it rather surprised Katara that she had indeed been married off before her sister, but she knew that a woman like Mai was for higher ups and would be in a much better standing than a merchants wife.

* * *

The air was still as all awaited the arrival of the Fire Lord and his men, they stood before the manor, tents pitched, food set in place and entertainment ready. Mai fidgeted with her gown several times, fixed her hair a few as her parents, her father mainly kept looking over at her to see if she were alright. Katara and her mother however stood still off to the left hand side of Lord Boleyn looking forward as they waited for the Fire Lord to appear. It seemed like an eternity before he arrived, which didn't help much with Mai's nerves as her eyes darted back and forth between her gown and the entrance gate.

Several times her eyes wondered over there, but nothing appeared, nothing at all. Finally as she slumped her shoulders and began to stare at the ground, a loud commotion tore her eyes from the dirt and back towards the entrance where she saw _him _enter.

The young Fire Lord sat proud and strong atop him pure bread komodo rhino, he stormed in from the entrance and made a single loop around before dismounting, his men close behind him. The dismounted their rhinos and awaited the Fire Lord's orders before doing anything else. Katara watched with envious eyes, the Fire Lord was easy on the eyes, but she could tell that those ember orbs held much more to them then easiness. He was built much more so than her own husband, his hair down in its shaggy natural form, or well that for a young man his age, and his attire was of simple clothing, but in one look, by the way he held himself, one would know that he was indeed the Fire Lord.

Katara and Mai alike held their breath as he approached, though he did not make eye contact with either of them, instead he approached Lord Boleyn and held out his hand, "Sir Hakoda," he began.

"Your most welcome your majesty," Hakoda said after kissing a single wring on the Fire Lord's hand.

"Lady Kya," the Fire Lord finished as he held out his hand to Kya.

She kissed the ring on his finger whilst putting on a small smile, "Your majesty," she straightened back up as her husband directed the Fire Lord's attention towards Mai.

"May I present my daughter, Mai," Hakoda began as he wiped his hand towards his eldest daughter. Mai bowed as she kissed the Fire Lord's ring then slowly drew her eyes upon them to where they locked with his.

"A daughter, nobody said anything about a daughter. If we'd known we'd might have come sooner," the Fire Lord joke around with Mai, but his eyes roamed over her body, sending chills down her spine.

"Your Majesty," she smiled whilst bowing once more.

And with that he walked away chatting with Sokka, the girls' brother, Katara however felt rather odd for not being introduced as Hakoda's daughter, and she could tell that her mother was not pleased with her father leaving her out.

But she said nothing, instead she went and sat down with Sokka after he and the Fire Lord finished their conversing and ate dinner conversing with him and her husband.

Mai on the other hand sat left to the Fire Lord as her uncle sat to the right of the young man. They gazed at one another here and there, yet no words were spoken between them. The Fire Lord and her uncle whispered in secret, laughed at what the other had to say, leaving Mai completely unaware of the situation. She looked back at her father and mother, whose eyes were upon her and the Fire Lord and decided to finish her food before the entertainment began. The young Fire Lord spared her one last look before continuing his meal in silence.

Katara had glanced over there a few times, just to see how Mai was holding up. By the looks of things nothing was happening and Katara seemed worried for her sister. What if the Fire Lord really didn't like her? What happen next?

* * *

Night came faster than expected, so all retired after the meal and entertainment. Katara had said her goodbyes to her family and went off back to her small country manor with her husband, but promised they would return in the morning.

"I don't like it Aang," Katara said softly as she looked out the carriage window, "what if he doesn't like her? What if she falls into something that she won't be able to get herself out of?" Katara dreaded anything happening to her elder sister, she was Katara's best friend.

Aang smiled as she sat across from his newly wife, he had always loved her for her kindness and gentle heartedness, that was just who Katara was, but he learned that she was not always gentle. She had a burning passion within her and when unlocked she was a totally different person. Not that he was complaining.

"Katara, my love," Aang said as he reached for her hand, stroking it gently he looked Katara in the eye as he smiled, "your sister knows what she is doing, she will be fine. I am only glad your family did not choose you for this task, I cannot tell you how my heart would rip apart if that were you my darling wife," he caressed the side of her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Aang, you should know that I would never agree to that, if it meant hurting you I would never do it," she kissed him gently as they rode along towards the country manor.

* * *

Back at Boleyn Estate

Mai was rounding the corner of the steps when she came face to face with her father, "Mai, get a good night's rest," Hakoda began as he took her hands in his, "tomorrow there's the hunt, you must excel at that," he nodded while smiling gently at his eldest daughter. Mai understood and grabbed his hand, kissing it before she went off to bed.

After she disappeared into her room, Hakoda turned his head slightly to see his wife glaring at him. From day one she did not like this idea and had protested against up to the arrival of the Fire Lord. After hearing him give their daughter orders she turned away from him, disappearing down the hall and into their bedroom where she awaited her husband to join her for bed.

* * *

Next Morning

Katara and Aang arrived early that morning, before anyone was up to prepare Ann and themselves for the hunt. Aang went and sought out Sokka as Katara found Ann asleep in her room looking peacefully as ever.

Katara entered her sister's room, seeing Mai's sleeping form still curled up underneath the covers of her bed. Katara crept quietly over to the drapes that hid the windows and blocked out the light opening them not so gracefully allowing the light to pour into Mai's room.

Then she quietly approached her sister's bedside and began to shake her gently, "Mai," Katara shook her sister gently, "Mai," she said again. This time Mai stirred, she turned over to see Katara standing there hovering above her in a red gown and her hair hung loosely round her shoulders in its natural curl.

"Time to get up, you need a bath and need to prepare for the hunt in only a few hours," she whispered to her sleepy sister who was still allowing her eyes to adjust to the light.

Once the sun had rose well enough into the sky the entire manor was filled with bustling servants, drowsy yet prepared guests. All had eaten and prepared for the hunt.

Just outside the manor, the Fire Lord exited the stables with his komodo rhino where he saw both Mai exit in her riding outfit while fastening her gloves tightly on her own hands. Katara and her father stood at the entrance of the house as Mai approached her komodo rhino.

"Good morning Mai," the Fire Lord said.

"Good morning your majesty," she bowed gracefully then continued her walk towards her komodo rhino. Two maids followed suit as they made their way to Mai's mount.

"Who will you ride with," the young Fire Lord questioned, hoping ever so much that she would want to ride with him.

Alas Mai wished to prove how independent and strong willed she was, she smiled her brilliant smile as she finished her attentions on her gloves, "On my own your majesty," she replied.

The Fire Lord was confused by this, women did not ride by themselves, they wore dresses, therefore they could not ride like a man, "On your own?" he inquired, truly curious as to how she would accomplish such a task.

"There's a new saddle which allows this," she pointed back towards her mount and the saddle that was placed upon it. As her maids lifted her into the air and onto the rhino the Fire Lord still didn't understand something.

"Well with no man to hold on to, how do you purpose to stay on the rhino?" he questioned.

Mai smirked as she adjusted her dress, looking the Fire Lord playfully, yet seriously in the eyes, "As you do your majesty," she paused smiling devilishly now, "with my thighs," she finished.

The Fire Lord looked her over with one eyebrow raised, as Mai's father placed his hand over his chest at his daughter's bluntness, "Away!" the Fire Lord yelled and they were off through the gates and down the beaten path.

* * *

Minutes passed, then hours crept by slowly, Bato tapped away with his fingers against the hard wooden desk as Hakoda paced back and forth, while Katara and her mother watched from the window sill for their Mai and Sokka's return. Time had gone by far too slow and with very little to say to one another it was dreadfully slow, almost an eternity.

Finally breaking the silence Hakoda gripped, "Where are they? What is taking them so long?" he demanded, it had been hours granted but a hunt should never take this long unless something bad had occurred, which is precisely what had happened.

From her seat in the window sill Katara saw Stafford and her brother ride up ahead of all others and into the courtyard. Katara rose from her seat and quickly made her way down into the courtyard where her father, uncle and mother followed her. Both Sokka and Haru dismounted their rhino's and Katara could see Mai riding up quickly as well.

"What happened? Is someone hurt?" Hakoda questioned the two men.

"My Agni it's the Fire Lord," Bato stated as he saw several men carrying the Fire Lord on a stretcher towards the home. Katara had made her way over to Mai as she dismounted and embraced her weeping sister lovingly as while trying to find out what had occurred.

"The platypus bear went into the woods that lead to the deep ravine, everyone admitted defeat," Haru began as he took off his hat looking Hakoda and Bato in the face, "except Mai," he finished.

"Oh she knows that ravine, she must have ridden it a dozen times," Hakoda began as his eyes wondered over to the Fire Lord, "and what the Fire Lord followed after and fell?" Hakoda asked the young man.

"Yes," Haru finished, both he and Sokka looked at one another then back at Mai who was now in Katara's arms.

"It's my fault," Mai whispered into Katara's hair, "how could I have been so stupid," she demanded. Katara gently patted Mai's hair as she tried to calm down her already upset sister.

Seeing how comforting Katara was with Mai and how Mai had caused the Fire Lord to be in the mess that he was he called to Haru, "Bring Katara to me will you," he demanded as he and his brother-in-law entered the house, awaiting for Katara.

* * *

After gathering her sister together and watching the young Fire Lord being taken into the house, Katara went to see what her uncle and father needed of her now that this had happened.

"Father," she bowed as she entered, "Uncle," she bowed once more.

"Katara, go tend to the Fire Lord's wounds. Heal him, converse with him, and praise your sister. Hopefully he will forget what had happened here and be willing to give her another chance," Bato stated firmly. Katara nodded then bowed before leaving the room.

"Yes, Uncle," and with that she left.

Katara checked on Mai one last time before going to the Fire Lord's chambers to heal his wounds. Mai laid face down on her bed pounding away at the fabric as her crying was muffled by the comforters. Katara sighed as she wished she could comfort Mai, but her uncle and father gave her orders to take care of the Fire Lord. Closing the door to Mai's room she headed down to the kitchen where she gather water into a massive pitcher and headed back up the stairs towards the Fire Lord's rooms.

Knocking quietly Katara entered the chamber to see only one guard in the Fire Lord's room. Apparently everyone believed this man had no enemies…though his father and sister had caused so much trouble for others. But many believed the new Fire Lord to be different from both his sister and father and much to her own surprise Katara wished that as well, though she could really care less of this man.

After introducing herself to the guard, Katara made her way into his bed chamber that was sealed off by another set of doors where she saw him laying there asleep. At first glance he looked dead, but after close examination one could see his chest rise and fall. He looked so peaceful there, his face loose of all contortions of life, of duty, just sleeping in still peacefulness, Katara sighed as she sat the pitcher of water down on the small table near the bed and pulled a stool.

Bending the water from the pitcher, Katara gloved her hands in the glowing water and began to work on the Fire Lord's injured arm. His hands were calloused and strong; his skin was warmer than hers perhaps that was because she was a waterbender and he a firebender. For some reason making contact with her flesh against his sent a strange sensation through her body. One she never felt when Aang had touched her nor when she touched him…and the Fire Lord was not even conscious!

She delicately moved from his arm to his shoulder area which moved to his bare chest. Trying not to wake him, she gently tugged open the shirt placing her cool gloved hands on his bare skin and began her healing.

Suddenly after feeling the cool sensation make contact with his flesh the young Fire Lord ripped open his eyes, scaring the maiden who seemed to be hovered over his body. Katara flew back with a gasp the water dropping from her hands and onto the Fire Lord rather unceremoniously.

"Forgive me your majesty," Katara gathered herself together and bended the water off of the young man.

"Who are you?" The Fire Lord demanded as he stared at the beauty before him. How could he have not noticed her before? Was she here when he arrived?

"Katara your majesty," she bowed her head slightly, "Mai's sister," she whispered as she continued to work on his chest area.

The young Fire Lord examined her more closely and could not see the slightest resemblance between the two women. Perhaps it was the skin tone that had thrown him off or the fact that he had fallen down a ravine earlier in the day.

"You've been her all along. How could I have overlooked you?" he questioned, his eyes locking with hers. He noted that her gentle stare sent a shiver throughout his entire body, a sensation that he had not had in the few years that his marriage had been failing. Song, when he had first met her had made him the happiest man in all the Fire Nation, but as their relationship grew and their arranged marriage forced into play, he could not help but come to despise her little by little each day. From her lack to produce a male heir, to her uneasiness around him, from her constant penetrating stares whenever he would look at one of her ladies in waiting. Ever since their first year of marriage, she couldn't arouse him enough to want to try and produce an heir, but he had to for his nation, and that be the only reason why he continued his sexual relations with the woman.

But this woman, this woman before him sent his body into a million different sensations all with one look and he couldn't explain as to why or how, all he knew was that it did. He had to have her; he had to claim her fire before she consumed him with this look again.

"Next to Mai it's easy to do," her voice brought him back from the depths of his thoughts, as she continued her healing session. As her hands roamed over his chest he noted the wedding band on her finger, his attention strung out by this simple trinket.

"You're married?" he questioned, almost disappointed.

Katara subconsciously covered her wedding ring with her other hand as she drew it back from his chest, once more allowing the water to wash over the young Fire Lord, who didn't seem to be bothered by it in the least.

"Yes, to Aang Carey your majesty," she said humbly.

A bit unnerved by the fact that a merchant's son would obtain such a beauty his temper flared for a brief moment, "Then why haven't I seen you at court?" he inquired.

Katara looked down for a moment, then back up at the two molten pools staring at her beneath those dark shaggy bangs, "I've persuaded him to spend a year or two here first. We have a small country manor, it's not much, but it's enough to start a family," she finished as she tried to start her healing session one more time.

The young Fire Lord was impressed, a woman who didn't want to spend every waking moment she had at the royal court, "A charmed life in the country, away from it all," he interjected calmly as she began to finish up his chest.

Katara looked at him with a gentle smile, "Yes," she replied.

"Don't you think he'll miss court? A young ambitious man such as he?" The Fire Lord quickly asked.

Katara was taken aback by this question at first, "He's says not your majesty, but if he should ever change his mind, as his wife of course I would do his bidding," she finished, noting the fact that after she said this, the Fire Lord had a smirk plastered on his face.

'What have I just done?' Katara thought to herself as she finished his healing session.

* * *

**AN: Ok so here is chapter two and it is named the way it is hence the Fire Lord discovers there is another Boleyn Girl so yea. Ok later.**


	4. Summoned

**AN: Ok so I recieved at least 500 hits on this story in less that half a day...and I got a few reviews so for those of you who have reviewed, thank you. Ok so here is the next chapter it is kind of short, but I do need to remind you that from here on out the story will slow down a bit...not a lot, but a bit. So with out further a due, laidies and gents...I give you Chapter 3 of "The Other Boleyn Girl" Enjoy.  
**

* * *

A few days passed at the Boleyn Estate with much ease, the Fire Lord now properly healed by Lady Katara and his pride boasting proudly as it had done before.

Throughout the rest of his stay, the young Fire Lord dared not talk to the other Boleyn girl who nearly killed him on the hunt. Instead he found himself talking with a lovely dark maiden with eyes the tone of the ocean and the voice as gentle if not gentler than a summer's breeze. He had to admit that this fair young maiden was much more than he could have ever imagined, she was beautiful that much was certain, she was smart, she was a bender and she was down to earth. His royal charms held nothing on her, and after she seemed to get comfortable around him she told him just that.

Now came the day that he and his men had to leave, the palace courts and his Fire Lady could not bear being apart from him for too long.

As he exited the house, the young Fire Lord noted that all were present to wish him and his men farewell. Sokka mounted his rhino, as well as a few of Hakoda's men as they prepared for the journey back towards the Fire Nation Palace.

The young Fire Lord smirked as he saw Lady Katara standing there next to her mother and watched as she bowed ever so gracefully when he approached her and her family.

"Sir Hakoda," he reached out, placing the man's hand in his, "Lady Elizabeth," both bowed to him, as well as Katara and Mai, who was forced to stand behind her parents and sister and watch the Fire Lord leave without sparing her a single glance.

She had failed.

As the Fire Lord walked towards his mount, he motioned for Hakoda to follow him briefly, "Sir Hakoda, you will take care of that small matter for me," he inquired the elder gentleman.

Humbly Hakoda smiled as he nodded his head, "Oh rest assure your majesty, thank you your majesty," he finished as he watched his young ruler mount the rhino whilst giving his daughter Katara one last look over with a genuine smile on his face.

Katara could feel his eyes upon her, ravaging her body with just a simple look. And though she was ashamed to say it, she rather liked the feeling and the knowledge that the Fire Lord wanted, no desired her. But then Katara felt also another set of eyes fall upon her. Mai. She had not forgotten about her sister, nor did she want to get into any sort of confrontation with Mai over this man. As far as Katara was concerned, if she were to choose between this man and her sister, she would choose Mai all the more.

Mai watched carefully from her position in the back, she watched as the Fire Lord's golden piercing eyes stared not at her no, but at Katara. For the first time in her life she felt betrayed, betrayed by the one person she had always depended on, been there for. Betrayed by her own sister. Involuntarily throwing daggered glares at the back of Katara's head, Mai tried to better understand the situation before fully blaming Katara.

* * *

Back inside the manor, Katara stood in the main dining hall where she gathered up her pelt coat and belongings so that she and her husband could be on their way. It was at this moment when her uncle, father and husband trailed in together.

"Katara, you've obviously made a deep impression on the Fire Lord," Bato began with a smirk on his face. He approached his younger niece, eyeing her over before continuing towards the table behind her and pouring himself some wine.

"He requests that you come to court in immediate effect," Bato finished as he took a small drink from the wine goblet.

Katara looked confused for a moment. She did not wish to go to court ever; the things Aang had told her before made her mind only stray further from that decision.

Hakoda approached his daughter, gathering her hands in his, "The Fire Lord has secured for you a position in the Fire Lady's household," he seemed rather pleased with the outcome of the entire visit that the Fire Lord had.

Katara's eyes dodged from her father to her uncle, then to her husband who stood next to Bato his eyes cast downward, "But I don't want to go to court," she stated softly, "and neither does my husband," she finished giving him one last look to see the exchange between Aang and Bato.

Bato immediately turned his gaze to the young man standing next to him who only nodded then approached Katara.

"The Fire Lord has also given me promotion," he began softly, "a position in the privy council," Aang finished not daring to look Katara in the eye.

Hakoda was smiling brilliantly, "You hear that Katara, the privy council, attending to the Fire Lord himself," he clapped his hand onto Bato's shoulder as he too took a drink of the wine.

"But what about our future in the country?" Katara begged her husband.

"For now you'll have to put that out of your mind and focus on the task at hand," Bato cut in coldly.

Katara couldn't believe what was going on. Her husband conspired with her father and uncle, or perhaps he had no choice but to do as they say. She felt betrayed, vulnerable and weak. Feelings that she did not usually come to neither understand nor harbor. But at this moment she didn't know what to do. Did her husband truly understand the intentions that the Fire Lord had in mind or was he simply eluding the fact?

"Aang please, don't you understand what this means?" Katara demanded pleadingly, "They'll separate us, put me in different accommodations, where the Fire Lord can always find me," she emphasized that last bit hoping something would be changed.

"Happily your husband understands the value of such an opportunity, for us all," Bato came up behind Aang patting him on the back, with one of his famous grins masking his cold features. Aang's eyes were clenched shut as he felt Bato's cold hand press into his back, but also so that he did not have to look into the eyes of the one person he loved so much, that he betrayed her so easily.

Katara looked at him in shock and disbelief. How could this have happened? What was it that she could have done to gain such favor from the Fire Lord whilst receiving such betrayal from her family?

'Mai. Mai?!?!' Katara thought quickly as her husband's eyes opened looking her dead on.

"What, what about Mai? Couldn't she go instead?" Katara inquired.

Her only hope was shot down as her father turned with an evil glare in his eyes, "Mai? After how she's behaved she's lucky to be coming at all," he finished.

Katara's eyes lay upon Aang once more to see so much guilt and pain hidden within them that she could not be angry with him fully. She watched as he tried to find words, but none came. Instead he retreated to the door leaving her alone with her father and uncle.

* * *

Moments later Katara found herself begging her mother to talk some sense into her father.

"Mother please," Katara pleaded, Kya sat in an old rugged chair as she listened to her daughter, every word was like a knife to the heart, "speak to father, do something. I don't want to go," Katara protested.

Kya forced herself to stand, how could she allow her husband and her brother to do this to her child, "It's not a request," she stated with venom, not towards Katara, but towards the very idea, "we have been summoned," and with that she left the room with Mai following close behind.

Katara could see the anger swelling up inside Mai as she followed their mother and she knew she better explain herself before she lost the one person she would be needing the most, "Please don't be angry with me," Katara leaned forward on the table slightly forcing Mai to turn to face her, "do you think I desire to go under these conditions?" she demanded seeing the narrow slits of Mai's eyes.

"All I know is that a man who didn't know who you were was in that room with you for half an hour for three days and came out besotted," Mai stated as she turned to go, "I don't know what you said, or did," she turned quickly giving Katara an evil glare, one that sent shivers down her spine.

"I did nothing sister, except sing your praises and talk about my husband," Katara defended herself earnestly.

Mai snickered as she replied, "Really? Well you must show me how you did that sometime," and with that Mai stormed out of the parlor leaving Katara standing there bewildered and hurt.


	5. Welcome To Court

**AN: This story has been getting hits like crazy, but I would love it if you would leave me a comment. Anyways here is the next installment to "The Other Boleyn Girl" Enjoy.**

* * *

The morning air smelled like rain. Wooden wheels and paw beats splattered against freshly muddied roads carrying their cargo to the capitol of the Fire Nation.

The carriage ride was slow and steady, quite even, far too quiet for Katara's comfort. Her parents had taken a separate carriage with her uncle and her brother Sokka rode his mount just outside her and Mai's carriage conversing with Haru Stafford. She felt lonely, any time she would try and converse with Mai, she would simply shrug or nod her head to anything making Katara feel more alone than she ever did.

She felt bad for Mai she honestly did, and if it were up to her she would be back home in her country manor with her husband and Mai could go on this wild endeavor. Katara didn't like the idea of becoming the very object of the Fire Lord's obsession. He had a wife after all and a daughter too. Why on earth did he need a mistress or another woman to share his bed when he had the Lovely Fire Lady Song at his side?

Instead of trying to start any form of conversation with her sister after several attempts, Katara sat there, her hands folded in her lap, her dark brown curled locks pulled back in a half braided bun as the under layer sprawled out across her shoulders. Her dress was a royal blue and it was more elegant then even her wedding dress. Her shoulders were bare as the dress front dropped considerably low towards her breasts. The back of her dress dropped down to her mid back, exposing her dark flesh until the curve in her spine. She had brought along with her a black cloak, one with a hood to protect her from the rain.

She sort of snickered at the thought, causing Mai's sharp eyes to tear from the world outside the carriage and to overlook her younger sister. Katara seeing Mai's narrowed slits, suddenly brought her hand up to her mouth clearing her throat only a little until she turned her attention elsewhere.

'Me need protection from the rain?' Katara thought once more, 'I'm a waterbender for Agni's sake!' she thought, but the cloak did more than just protect her from the rain she would soon discover, it would protect her from wandering eyes.

Finally after several dull hours of riding in their moving prisons, the carriages came to a halt as they came upon the gates of Azulon, the entrance gates to the Fire Nation Capitol. Both Katara and her sister stuck their heads out too see why they had stopped, but could only gasp at the view. They were atop the volcano, looking down upon the royal city hidden within the volcano's crater.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful in your life Mai?" Katara gasped as she placed a hand over her heart. The golden rooftops shimmered in the sun, statues and buildings that reached for the heavens stood out among the people and the Palace, the palace was at the center of it all, finalizing the beauty and décor.

"No I haven't," Mai muttered, she looked at her sister's face that beheld a most genuine smile and shown brighter than before. She knew she could not stay mad at Katara for long, they were sisters after all and Katara was her best friend. Mai would miss her terribly if they were separated, even if she were mad at her.

The carriage ride gave Mai the proper time to think about the current situation that they were in. If Katara had really done all this on purpose, then she would not have argued for her behalf against her father and uncle. She would not have begged their mother to speak to their father and she most certainly would not have done anything to betray Aang. This by far was the worst kind of betrayal. Deep down she knew her sister became a pawn in this never ending game and prayed that she would not fall victim to it.

After coming to the conclusions that she did, Mai reached over, gently placing her hand on Katara's bare shoulder catching her sister's attention, "Katara, I am sorry," she said. It was all that needed to be said according to Katara, because before she allowed her sister the ample time to finish her sentence, Katara lunged over from her side of the carriage to Mai's engulfing her sister into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Mai!" she wept softly into her sister's hair.

Mai couldn't help but be tender at this moment, she began to pat Katara's back and whisper all else that she needed to say before they reached the palace, "Katara, listen to me. Father and Uncle will stop at nothing until they've achieved what they want. If whatever they ask of you, brings you harm do not do it I beg you," Mai began, "for I hear the Fire Lord can be a cruel man. But if you insist on following our father and uncles orders, know that I will be there for you every step of the way," and with that small speech finally finished they arrived at the Fire Nation Palace.

The carriage came to a halt out in the middle of the grand front, the ground was not of mud and stray like in some earth kingdom cities, but it was made of warm alabaster stone, warmth savored by the sun, making it relaxing by the simplest of touches. Katara and Mai made their way out of the carriage with the help of their brother and Haru and began to press and straighten their dresses immediately.

* * *

Unknowing to them, a figure stood high above atop the main balcony to see the two young women and their family entered the palace gates. His hands grasped the stone railing as he watched Katara exit the carriage, how her hand made contact with the young Stafford boy, who seemed all to exited to have the pleasure of holding her hand. Jealousy was the only word to describe what was affecting the young lord at the moment as he watched her. She would be his and his alone. That he would be certain of.

"My ladies," an elder woman greeted both Katara and Mai as they stood near their carriage. They bowed to the elder as she returned the gesture the ordered them to follow, "come, you must be anxious to meet her Majesty," she stated as she folded her hands in front of her.

Both Katara and Mai looked at one another, for the first time sharing the same unsure thoughts through their minds and on their faces. They followed, arms linked together as they began to make their way through the palace.

As they came upon the Fire Ladies rooms, Katara and Mai could hear the chatter of women and the bright and blissful laughter that rang from the room before them. The elder woman turned to look the girls in the face, "When I announce your names, it is respectful that you bow to her Majesty and do whatever it is she asks of you," she looked them over once more before entering.

As they entered, Katara saw a beautiful woman in her mid thirties sitting on a throne with women in elegant dresses seated at her feet. She laughed and smiled gloriously which made Katara all the more heartbroken knowing that she would ruin this woman for her family's ambition.

"Lady Carey," the elder announced, "your new lady in waiting and her sister Mai," she finished as she bowed before the Fire Lady.

The room became unnervingly silent as all eyes fell upon the two young women that entered the Fire Ladies chambers, "Who?" Fire Lady Song questioned, giving Katara and Mai a good look over.

"Your new lady in waiting, Lady Katara Carey, wife of Privy Councilmen Aang Carey," she finished as she took her seat next to the Fire Lady, "appointed by his majesty the Fire Lord himself," she stated, her eyes now glued upon the Fire Ladies face for any sign of reaction.

Fire Lady Song straightened in her chair her hands grasping the wooden armrests of her throne, "Really by my husband?" she questioned.

"Well," she began with a surprise, "she must be some sort of gift or a surprise. My husband must have seen something in her that he knew would please," she looked Katara in the eye, her stare was gentle and pleading, "tell me what special talent is it that you have, apart from you obvious youth and beauty?" she questioned Katara.

Mai stood behind her sister, watching as Katara struggled to say any words at all. She had her hands folded before her as she watched the silent confrontation between Katara and Fire Lady Song.

"I, I…" Katara stuttered as she looked down at the floor, "I…" she couldn't say a word. This was far too embarrassing for her.

"Sewing perhaps?" Fire Lady Song began.

Katara looked no ashamed, "No your majesty."

"Poetry then," she continued.

"No your majesty," Katara replied.

"Singing surly," Fire Lady Song inquired. This girl had no talent feasible to the way of court life? How did she expect to be one among her ladies in waiting if she could not perform such simple tasks?

"No your majesty," Katara replied once more.

The Fire Lady smiled slightly as she leaned back in her chair, "Oh come now, don't be modest. Sing for us," she commanded gently.

Katara's head shot up to look the Fire Lady in the eye, her eyes were dull and gentle as Katara's were swirling pools of ocean, hinted with fear, "Oh I beg you your majesty please no," she begged, bowing her head once more.

"Sing," the command came more harshly and Katara obeyed.

As she began to sing, the ladies of the Fire Lady's court were entranced by her voice, she was truly a beautiful singer, but it was the fact that she was performing before royalty and others that made her uncomfortable.

For a moment, Fire Lady Song's worries melted away, she had forgotten for a moment that this woman was brought her for one purpose and one purpose only. For a single moment she had slipped into a world where all troubles melted away, where she had pleased her husband in every way, where she had given the Fire Nation a suitable heir and where she could live happily with her family at her side. But once Katara's voice died down as the song ended, Fire Lady Song was quickly reminded of the world she truly lived in.

She smiled gently, knowing that she had put the young woman through enough embarrassment, "Well done," she clapped her hands together as Katara bowed, "like a nightingale," she said tenderly, she waved her hand allowing them leave, "welcome to court," with that both Katara and Mai bowed before her then quickly exited the Fire Lady's chambers, heading to their own.

* * *

As they quickly exited the Fire Lady's chambers they whispered to one another about what had just occurred when a voice called to them.

"Katara! Katara wait!" they turned to see a young woman, who had been in the Fire Ladies chambers briskly walking towards them. Mai bowed her head to Katara then took her leave saying she would wait for her in their chambers.

"That can't have been easy for you," the young woman began, "but you must understand where the Fire Lady is coming from. She only did what she did because she knows the Fire Lord desires you. Why else would you be here?" She stated mildly.

At first Katara didn't know what to say to the woman, but simply nodded her head in agreement.

"The name's Ty Lee Parker," she held out her hand and Katara took it, "I have a feeling we'll be quite close here," she said her voice filled with laughter.

"Thank you Lady Parker," Katara began as they continued to walk down the hallway, "I fear you may be one of the only few friends that I shall have here at court," and with that they parted ways until their next meet later in the evening.

* * *

Later that evening Mai prepared Katara for her début into the Royal Court, at the dinner tonight, she would be introduced as the Fire Lady's new lady in waiting and all the men would be after her, since her marriage to Aang became null and void after the Fire Lord's most abrupt request. It disgusted Katara to think that her family would go so far, stoop so low to where they had forced her to divorce her husband so that the Fire Lord might bed her.

Mai circled round Katara, fixing her dress in the smallest of places. Katara was put into a red silken dress, one in which was made mad from the finest of materials in the entire world. It hugged her curves perfectly, making her bust appear more appetizing as it stretched across her chest. Its long sleeves hung loosely round her arms, but began to grow tighter and tighter as the fabric made its way up to her shoulder where it stopped. Her chest was bare, until the dress line ended shortly a third of the way down her breasts, and in the back it dipped down to the small curve in her spine, much like her earlier dress.

Instead of wearing her hair halfway down, Katara was forced to where it up in a messy bun, where a few strands of loose hair dangled in her face and throughout the entire do. The dark colors complimented her dark skin rather well as did the small choker necklace that hung round her neck. It was her betrothal necklace that Aang had given her; she refused to take it off. But instead of the vibrant colors of the collar, Katara was told to change the choker's cloth to red or a chain. So she went from her old cloth, to a rich royal red cloth, the silver stone shining gloriously against it.

She looked absolutely divine and was now ready to face the court.

"Come, it's time," Mai whispered as she opened the door. Katara stood there for a few moments gazing at her reflection in the mirror before following her sister out of their shared room.

Waiting for them just outside of their door was Sokka, he was dressed up rather nicely as was Mai, whose dress was not as flattering as Katara's by any means. But this wasn't about Mai, this was about Katara.

Sokka held out his arm for Mai to accept it, while Haru who appeared from nowhere, offered Katara his arm. With one of her warm smiles she accepted Haru's offer and allowed him to escort her into the banquet hall where she would be introduced to the court.

"How are you this evening Stafford?" she asked him softly.

"I'm well thank you," he whispered back as the doors opened before them. He felt Katara's hand gently squeeze his arm and he couldn't help but chuckle, "Do not worry Lady, they will love you," he squeezed her hand with his then proceeded through the double doors, Katara at his side.

"Introducing, Lady Katara Boleyn, Fire Lady Song's newest lady in waiting," a small pudgy old man introduced her as she walked into the room, "and accompanying her is Lord Haru Stafford," with that they bowed to the elder gentleman who introduced them, then bowed to the royals and the court, "welcome to court," he said as they walked away.

Haru smiled as he felt Katara relax, "See, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked quietly, now noticing all eyes were on Katara.

She shook her head lightly, but kept her eyes focused on Mai. She didn't want to see any of the glares of disgust, hatred or lust throughout the room. All she wanted was for this night to be over to where she could lie down in her room and take a nice hot bath, away from these dogs.

As they walked past the royal's table, Katara and Haru bowed graciously then proceeded to sit down with the rest of the Boleyn family, when a voice stopped them both dead in their tracks.

"Mistress Boleyn," the young Fire Lord said, Katara and Haru both turned back to him, bowing once more and awaited to receive word from him, "welcome to court," he said, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Thank you your majesty," Katara began, "it is good to be at court," she lied as she bowed once more then finally made it to the table where her family and others gathered.

Throughout the night, she could feel his hungry stare upon her, often she would raise her eyes and would meet with his sending spine tingling sensations down her spine. She didn't understand how it was that he could do this to her with a simple look, but she knew that she had to be careful.

When you play with fire, more often than not you get burned.


	6. So The Game Begins

**AN: Enjoy and thanks for the comments and faving this story.  
**

* * *

The court life was something Katara had never fancied. Ever since her arrival she her detest for it grew with each day. It was not because of the place nor was it of the location, but it was because of the people and the politics.

Katara couldn't count on one hand, let alone two as to how many men paraded their daughters before the young Fire Lord. Granted her family were doing the same, but she seemed like the only woman other than one who wasn't trying to capture the eye of the Fire Lord.

Her name was Lady Toph Seymour. She was more of a rugged woman in the court, with her spunky attitude and her not so womanly like ways; she and Katara became best of friends instantly. She seemed to be the only woman within the entire court who didn't read too much into the palace gossip, nor did she care.

* * *

Flashback

The first time she had met Lady Seymour was when she was on a stroll through out the gardens. She had just seen the Fire Lord sitting unceremoniously on a bench, head in his hands and quietly crept away without being noticed. Or so she thought.

"You know sneaking around is considered rude," a voice blurted out from behind her. Katara jumped at the abruptness and turned around to see a young woman, head shorter than her leaning against the wall. Her dark green eyes gave away that she was of the Earth Kingdom, her bangs fell down in her face and the rest of her hair was up in a bun.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Katara announced quietly as she composed herself once more and began to walk past the woman.

"Your lying," she said mockingly, but before Katara could protest she continued, "the names Toph Seymour, you may have met my sister Suki Seymour, miss angelic," she rolled her eyes as she walked long side Katara now, "anyways, I'm an earthbender and I can sense vibrations through the earth. I can tell when someone is lying, telling the truth," she looked at Katara from the corner of her eye with a smirk on her face, "sneaking around without being seen by a certain Fire Lord," Katara blushed as she cupped her face.

"Ok, ok," she said quietly until they reached the gardens end, "I was sneaking around, but not for reasons that a person should be incarcerated for. You see the Fire Lord has taken a 'special interest' in me and my family are pushing me closer and closer to him, though I try to stay as far away from him as possible," she finished.

"Ha!" Toph laughed aloud, "I like you sugar queen, I really do. You are the first person that I have met in this god for saken place that does not seek out the attentions of the Fire Lord," she said as she patted Katara on the back, "and maybe that is what draws him to you," she finished.

"What do you mean? You don't like him yet it doesn't seem that he seeks out your company," Katara inquired.

"That's because I am a diplomat and my family isn't forcing me to do anything. Plus, Zuko and I are really good friends so it would be really awkward to say the least," Toph said, catching Katara off guard.

Katara turned sharply on the earthbender, her face flushed after finding out the new truth, "You're, you're," she stuttered, "the Fire Lord's friend?!" she yelled practically, alarm in her voice.

Toph smirked, "I probably should have said that at the beginning of our conversation huh?" she asked.

"That would have been nice," Katara said, feeling ashamed let alone embarrassed.

"Look, I didn't say anything because I wanted to know what you truly felt, now that I know; I think we are going to be good friends. Besides, I think it's the attitude that you have that Zuko is drawn to."

"But I haven't really spent any time with him, let alone allow him to get to know me," Katara protested.

Toph shook her head lightly, "That's because he reads people as if they were books. One look at you and he can tell what kind of person you are and if you are the kind of person that he wants around," Toph stated firmly, "Zuko isn't the kind to be wrong about people, and with you he says that there is so much about you that reminds him of his mother, that your presence is most definitely welcomed," she finished as she made an earth bench with a wave of her hand.

"So he likes me because I remind him of his mother?" Katara questioned, alarm in her voice once more.

"He likes you because you are gentle, you are kind, you aren't one to judge right away and you certainly do not fit in with the dim witted crowd of gossip girls here at court. You're something new," Toph began as she slumped down onto the bench, making another for her feet to have a rest, "you're refreshing," she finished as Katara sat down next to her.

"Refreshing," Katara mumbled to herself as she leaned back against the bench.

"Yes Katara," Toph said with a smirk, "refreshing."

End of Flashback

* * *

Few weeks had passed since Katara had met Toph and since their first encounter, they were inseparable. Katara had enjoyed Toph's company greatly, even though her family advised against it. They had said that befriending the Fire Lord's closest female companion, other than his wife would send the wrong signals to the Fire Lord. That he would feel threatened to approach her now that she had become greatly acquainted with the young earthbender. But Katara thought of it as just gibberish. Toph had told Katara that the Fire Lord greatly appreciated her opinions and sparring matches that they had, but other than that, Zuko wouldn't be afraid to approach anyone Toph was close to. He was just that bold. If Toph sensed that things wouldn't work out between Zuko and someone she cared about she would tell him, and they would go from there.

But Toph had noticed how his heart raced whenever Katara would enter the same room as him, or when he would see her sitting in the window sill of the Fire Lady's chambers, sewing and chatting with the Fire Lady and the other ladies in waiting. And this is what seemed to confuse her. She had talked with Zuko much after meeting Katara, trying to see what his intentions were. He had told her that he was confused, that his devotion to his wife was being rivaled with his undying want and need for Katara. Zuko had told Toph repeatedly that what he felt for her was something he had never felt for his wife and that he shouldn't be feeling the things he did because he was married.

"Zuko, so what your telling me is this, you like Katara because she makes you feel like a love sick boy for the first time in your entire life. But you do not wish to dishonor a good woman…your wife, but you don't want to deny yourself what you heart and body wants. Yet you do not want to dishonor Katara because of her marriage to Aang Carey. So you had her brought here to do what now?" Toph seemed to summarize it all up just that easily.

Zuko's head fell into his hands as he leaned forward in his chair that sat in his private study.

"I don't know why Toph, I wasn't thinking! It's just that, when I'm around her my tongue turns to ash, my mind can think of nothing but nonsense to say. And when she looks at me, I mean really looks me in the eye, my heart…" he paused for a moment as he looked up at his friend who had a smirk on her face, "my heart flutters but then slowly beats. She is the only woman to have done that to me; she makes my heart race yet steadily pace at the same time. What is that?" He asked profoundly confused.

"That my friend," Toph began as she appeared at his side, "is called love," she patted his back then walked towards the study entrance, "you need to talk to her Zuko, find out what it's like being around her then see how she reacts to you. There's more she's hiding than you will ever know if you don't act," and with that she vanished behind a closed door.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Katara had found Toph sitting at a small table near the massive window, gazing out at the glorious day. A smile etched on her face as she saw the earthbender wave her over to sit with her and enjoy the morning meal.

"Lovely isn't it?" Toph whispered as she continued to look out at the world beyond the palace walls.

Katara nodded her head as she picked up an apple and began sinking her pearly teeth into its supple skin. Its rich juices slowly seeped from its freshly given wound, but Katara didn't seem to mind too much.

"Hey," Toph yelped as she reached out for an orange and began peeling away its outer shell, "do you want to spar later on today?" she asked

This of course caught Katara off guard. In all her time in court, never had she heard of the ladies sparing before, she leaned in closely to Toph and whispered, "Are we allowed?"

Toph smiled, she had forgotten that Katara was still new and decided to let her comment go, "Yes. Besides, I don't like being cooped up in this stuffy old place, when its beautiful outside and perfect for a bending match," she smiled as she felt Zuko enter the banquet hall, "besides, Zuko and I spar all the time on days like today," she said a bit loud, hoping he would hear and he did.

Upon hearing his name, Zuko approached the little earthbender and the waterbender that sat at the table near an opened window.

"What did you say Lady Seymour?" he questioned, trying to be civilized before the court.

"Oh nothing Fire Lord Zuko, I was just telling Lady Boleyn here that it's a lovely day for sparing," she waved her hand over to Katara who looked up at the young man with piercing golden eyes, then quickly looked down, her cheeks tinted rose, "and I had mentioned the fact that you and I spar quite often, just as an example," she finished.

"Of course," Zuko nodded, "Mistress Boleyn, here you may spar as much as you like, but I must warn you," he knelt down, his breath tickling her neck, "she is very rough and will not go easy on you," she felt as though she were to pass out. His voice, his smell was all intoxicating and exotic. Katara's face reddened at such closeness with the Fire Lord, but for some reason after she felt his presence vanish she craved for more.

Seeing this, Toph had an even better idea, "Fire Lord, why don't you join us, to show Lady Boleyn how it is done," she said, smacking her balled fist into her other hand.

For a moment Zuko contemplated the idea presented before him, then quickly looked down at Katara, "I would be glad to Lady Seymour," he said gently, "now ladies, if you will excuse me, I must attend to my wife," and with that he bowed then made his way over to Song who waited patiently for him.

* * *

After the breakfast had ended, Toph took Katara into a chamber off of the training grounds where she threw her some loose white baggy sparing pants, along with a white braw like top that once put on exposed her flesh quite nicely. Toph wore the same outfit, except her outfit was green, unlike Katara's which was white.

"Is this truly what you spar in?" Katara questioned the young earthbender.

"Of course, do you see anything else in here?" Toph snapped slightly as she turned to Katara.

"No, I just, I just don't think that it is wise that we wear this in front of the Fire Lord, we are too much exposed," she finished as she caught the towel Toph had thrown at her.

"Trust me, compared to Zuko, we are fully dressed," she snickered after seeing the look on Katara's face.

And with that they were out in the sparing ring where they were met with the Fire Lord.

"Mistress Katara," he bowed his head lightly, "Toph," he said with a smirk on his face, "so how many wined matches are we going to this time?" he questioned.

"Well you and Katara have to go first, since I have already spared with you on several occasions. I say the first one down, looses," she forced the earth beneath her feet to turn into yet again another bench and sat down to enjoy the show.

"Perhaps you should go first Toph," Katara whispered harshly, "for I do not know the rules of the match."

"That's simple. Do whatever it takes to take him down before he takes you down," she spit something out of her mouth and onto the ground, "simple as that," she finished a smile on her face.

Toph was going to pay for this later, Katara would be certain of that.

"It's alright Mistress Boleyn, Toph is just afraid to go first," he smirked as he kicked dirt at Toph.

"Yea yea whatever you say sparky, whatever you say," she forced the back of the bench to lean back even further.

"So first one down, looses correct?" Katara asked him timidly.

"Yes," he stated, "You go to that end, while I go to the other, after you're prepared we shall begin," he stated, and with that they were off to their opposite ends of the ring.

A few moments passed before Katara was ready, when she turned she saw that the Fire Lord had removed his top, and was now bear chested. She felt her face redden as she looked him over, his core was well sculpted, well chiseled, his features looked much better from out of their confinement.

"Ready?" he yelled.

She nodded her head unable to speak and with that the spar began.

At first Katara didn't know what to do let alone what to think. She had never fought a fire bender before, let alone the Fire Lord himself. Was she supposed to strike him? Would she be punished if she harmed him? What was she suppose to do? So instead of fighting him with her bending, she simply dodged every attack he made, trying to not to get caught by his fire, nor him. As their spar continued, she found herself gathering her element, using it against his attacks and he didn't seem to care. It went on like this for at least an hour until finally he had her.

As he cornered her she tried to evade him, but was quickly grabbed from behind and forced down to the ground, her back digging into the dirt as her chest was pressed against a very handsome, sweaty Fire Lord.

"I win," he said with a smirk on his face, his hands cuffed around her wrists, burying them deeper into the earth.

As he loomed over her, Katara felt something that she had never felt before and therefore she could not explain it. But she was determinded to not be beaten so easily. Before he could react, she flipped him on his backside and was now straddling him, which he didn't seem to mind much at all.

She bent over, whispering in his ear, "I believe my lord, that I have won this match," she smirked down at him. Standing upright, she held out a hand for him to take it which he did, but instead of thanking her, he grabbed her wrist once more, twisting it behind her back and pulling her into his chest.

"I believe I have won Mistress Katara," his voice was heavy and seductive, his other hand wrapped around her waist as her chest buried into his back. He smirk, he had won, "and Mistress," he whispered, receiving a moan in reply, "call me Zuko," he said before releasing her.

She watched as he walked away, catching a towel that Toph had thrown at him.

'Zuko,' she mumbled as her body shook softly.

Zuko knew that he had accomplished something by the smirk on Toph's face, 'So it begins,' he said to himself, 'so it begins.'


	7. Enchantment

**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter...sorry its short, but I was like uhhhh....i dont know what else to write lol. enjoy  
**

* * *

It had been a few days since she had last seen the Fire Lord and she began to worry if she had done something to cause his absence. Katara sat in the window sill of the Fire Ladies apartments where she sewed shirts for the poor, upon the Fire Lady's request. Her eyes roamed over the capitol city, well what she could see anyway and noticed two figures down below in the royal gardens enthralled in excitement.

'Young lovers,' she thought to herself as she watched them for a moment longer. Then without warning Lady Suki Seymour burst into the Fire Lady's chambers a smile reaching each end of her face.

"You won't believe what I've just heard!" she squealed as she entered, the other ladies gathered round her while I remained seated.

"What Suki?"

"What is it that you have heard?" they all questioned her.

She knelt down slightly as if to tell a secret, "I just heard from the physician that the Fire Lady is with child!" She squealed with happiness as did all the other ladies, I simply smiled then turned my attentions back to the couple in the gardens.

'That would explain it,' she thought to herself, the squealing still in the background, 'congratulations your majesties,' she said to herself as she continued to sew the shirt she had been working on.

* * *

Later that night, Katara was told to meet her father and uncle in their private chambers to discuss matters over.

"Now that the Fire Lady is pregnant he will show no interest in you," her uncle began as he paced the floor before her, "he is like a happy lovesick boy, sitting at her feet in the banquet hall, escorting her to bed every night," he huffed as he sat down, "its sickening!"

Katara stood there, never more ashamed at her uncle and father than before, "How can you say that? Obviously the Fire Lady makes him happy and she is with child," she began as she approached them, "father, uncle, you do not seem to understand that I was brought here for purposes that aren't needed. It seems as if time has worked out his majesty's problems," she finished as she glared at them.

"You will remain here, if she should lose the child like she has with many others, then trust me girl, your services will be needed," her uncle's stare was harsh and cold, but Katara did not protest. She simply nodded, giving them both an iced over glare then walked from the room where she ran into her sister.

"Mai!" Katara said merely out of fright, "What are you doing?" she demanded after gaining her composure.

"Come with me," she grabbed Katara's hand leading her to their chambers in a dash.

"Mai," Katara began, "Mai what are you doing?" she pried her hand from Mai's as they finally reached the inner sanctum of their chamber.

"I heard that there will be a masquerade ball next week, and that the ladies and gentlemen of the Fire Lord and Fire Lady are performing a dance for all the court to see," Katara just stared at her in silence, "do you understand what this means?"

Katara shook her head, completely confused as to why a ball should concern her in any way shape or form, "Katara, the Fire Lord always participates in the dances, for his Fire Lady," Mai urged on.

Then Katara's eyes grew big, "You mean to say that the Fire Lord will be out there dancing with us?"

"Yes, and it is a classical romance tale, the maidens are attacked by the foul enemy and the valiant gentlemen come to save us," she said in an almost too gushy and romantic tone, "but that means that you best keep an eye out for him, make him rescue you," she said sternly.

Katara crossed her arms as she looked at her sister, "And how shall I do that? Go Oh your majesty! Your Majesty over here!" she waved her hand excitedly in the air, "What part of masquerade ball didn't you understand, we'll all be masked," Katara finished.

"Trust me, he will know," with that Mai walked into the bathing room and began to prepare for night.

* * *

One Week Later

The night Katara had been dreading was finally upon her, tonight she would dance in front of the entire court and with the Fire Lord, wherever he may be. She didn't like the fact that Fire Lady Song gave her the only golden mask with loose laces and jewels resting on the outer frame across the brow. All the other ladies had on silver masks, far less beautiful than hers. The Fire Lady said that this mask represented the fairest lady in her court, and she deemed Katara worthy.

There had been a fortress built in the banquet hall where Katara and the other ladies of the court would wait while being 'attacked' by the enemy. Katara did not like the idea of any of this, but could do nothing except go along with it.

Finally the raid came and the women had to act out in fright until their gallant men came to save them. For several moments the raid continued until a horn was blown and the men and the Fire Lord wherever he was came bursting in to save the ladies. They battled vigorously against one another until the enemy slain and the ladies rescued from danger.

The men who saved them came running up the fort, taking one lady with them and out onto the dance floor. A tall handsome stranger, hidden behind a vibrant red mask approached Katara, a smirk on his lips. At first she did not know who he was, but when he spoke, she knew.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" he asked. It was the Fire Lord himself asking her to dance with him. Her blush was hidden beneath her mask as she nodded to him approvingly.

He escorted her out onto the dance floor where all the others waited when the music began. Without warning his hand was at the small of her back, her chest pressed firmly against hers and their other hand locked together. Fluttering around the dance floor, the women's' dresses twirled gracefully about as the song continued.

"So Lady Fair, are you enjoying the ball?" he asked her gently.

Their eyes never left one another as they danced, "I am, your majesty," she blurted out.

"Your Majesty?" he questioned.

"Well, seeing as the men followed you into battle, I assumed that you were the "Fire Lord" of the ball," she recovered.

"And what do you think of the Fire Lord?" he questioned her.

"I think he is an honorable man, anyone would be lucky to be in his favor," she whispered looking down at her feet for a moment, "any man would be envious of him," she finished.

He looked down at her, a genuine smile displayed upon his lips as he did so, "Well my lady, I am sure that all may be envious of him as many women are surly envious of you," he whispered as the song came to a finish.

But before she could ask her tall handsome stranger what he meant, a loud cry pried itself free from someone's lips, "UNMASK!" and all did so quickly.

Katara had turned from her dance partner as she tore away her mask, then back to see the Fire Lord standing there before her. Gasping out of 'shock' she collapsed in his arms, she could feel herself pressed against him firmly but gently and kept her eyes closed for a few moments.

"Katara," he whispered in her ear, "Katara," she fluttered her eyes open to see the Fire Lord, and her family crowded around her and also noted that she was still in the young Fire Lord's arms.

"I'm so sorry your majesty, I did not know that it was you who I was dancing with," she began as she tried to stand, "please forgive me if I was out of terms," she bowed humbly before him.

He smiled as he cupped her face in his, "I enjoyed tonight immensely Lady Katara," kissing her forehead before walking away, "you dance beautifully by the way," and with that he left her with her family hovering around her.

* * *

Later that evening Katara and Mai sat in their chambers after bathing talking about the evening.

"He is divine," Mai began as she talked about Jet Percy. They had danced the night away and she had found that her heart could love someone other than the Fire Lord.

Katara giggled as she grasped Mai's hands in hers, "He is divine, I wish you the best of luck you know," she stated softly.

But before Mai could reply there was a knock at their door.

"Sokka?" Katara questioned as her brother burst in, a smile on his face.

"Katara, the Fire Lord requests your presence in the royal gardens immediately," he sounded excited.

"Of course," Katara nodded as Mai helped her change out of her robes and into something presentable.

* * *

After finally changing clothes, Katara followed Sokka down the hall and out of the palace, leaving Mai alone to wait. Katara's hands shook slightly as she saw a form sitting next to the Kio pond in the center of the garden.

"Your majesty," Sokka and Katara both bowed before him, he turned with a smile on his face and nodded for Sokka to leave.

"Your majesty," Katara watched as her brother left, leaving her completely alone with this man.

"Come," it was all he said and it was all that he needed to say. She obeyed his command and came up next to him, watching the fish swim about in the pond.

For several moments they stood there gazing at natures beauty before Katara broke the silence, "Not to be out of terms your majesty but, might I ask why you requested my presence?" she question.

He sighed heavily as he continued to look at the pond, "When I had you brought here, there was only one thing on my mind. But after having you here and getting to know you somewhat, I crave more, I want to know more about you Katara," he turned to her seeing that she did not look at him.

"Your majesty," she began, but was silenced as he cupped her face gently. Their eyes locked which sent a wave of sensations throughout her body.

"Call me Zuko," he said. For a moment they stood there like this, but slowly he moved in, hesitating for a brief moment before capturing her lips with his. She tasted so wonderful, he wanted more, no needed more. His arms wrapped around her body pulling her into him, deepening the kiss even more. Katara felt as if she were to collapse, but knew otherwise. She melted into him, allowing herself the chance that so many women would kill for.

She kissed him back.

Then as swiftly as it came, it was gone. They pulled their heads back looking into each other's eyes as the moonlight spilt the clouds and rained down upon them.

He smiled as he kissed her once more, "Katara," he whispered her name in her ear.

"Zuko."


	8. Taken From Me

**AN: This chapter is kind of short, but it helps the story move along....it cant always be rushed. Or so I've been told. So ladies and gents, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Adrenaline forced her heart to race, her blood to boil at the simplest of words that escaped his lips. They had spent much time together since their evening in the royal gardens only a few days ago and found that they could no long stray far from one another. Katara remembered all too well how she found herself standing before the Fire Lords private chambers this late in the evening.

* * *

-Flashback-

It had been a vibrant day; the Fire Lady was so cheerful as they mended the shirts for the poor, attended services at the Temple of Agni and chattered about many things throughout their day. She had hardly seen the Fire Lord at all; normally he stormed into her Majesty's quarters, embracing her, sitting with her, talking with her. But today he did not show, and concern etched on the Fire Lady's features.

Not only did the Fire Lady, but so did Katara. This didn't seem like Zuko to ignore his wife, or be kept away with too much work that he could not spar her a single moment. Katara was worried that something had happened, that something had gone wrong.

But too much surprise, the double doors burst wide open presenting the young Fire Lord, his face all a glow. He marched straight over to Fire Lady Song, enveloping her in his embrace and twirled her around in the air. All the maids giggled at the young man's outwardly affection towards his wife and some even were jealous of how he treated her. Even Katara.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Later that evening, Katara sat in the sill of the window, Mai at her back brushing her hair gently of all knots and tangles. The moon was full once again and Katara could feel it calling to her, taunting her to come and join it in all its glory.

"Oh Mai," Katara began as she turned to her sister, "I fear the worst," she stated simply, leaving Mai to question her.

"You fear the worst about what Katara?" she questioned, lifting her slim hand and twirling her pointer finger in a circular motion, urging her sister to turn back around.

"I fear that I might be falling in love with him," she sighed as she cupped her hands over her face, "today he came to the Fire Lady's quarters and showed her the much affection that I desire!" she tossed her head back, alerting Mai to move backwards a bit.

Mai sighed as she knew this would happen. She even fell for the man that she had barely been able to know.

"Katara," she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders as she heard her sob uncontrollably, "Katara listen to me," she stroked her back, "to fall for a man that cannot equally love you is unwise and foolish," she pulled away suddenly becoming defensive over the subject of the Fire Lord, "besides, once he's finished with you, he will leave you," she stated in a mocking monotone way, "like that Yue Blount girl. She had his bastard and look at her now. She has a manor out in the country, her son is a duke and she is husbandless. The only prospects she receives belong to her son who can't even speak yet," she continued brushing her hair, "is that what you want?" Even though she knew that it would not happen to Katara, she did not want her sister getting too comfortable with the idea of being loved by the Fire Lord.

Tears silently slid down Katara's tan flesh as she stared out at the small garden below her window. She knew that there was no future with the young Fire Lord and her, but the idea sounded quite nice, but she could never betray her Fire Lady in that way.

Shrugging from Mai's hold, Katara rose, still in her silken nightgown, she walked to the door where her sister's concerned yet chilling voice halted her at the door, "Where are you going to go?" she questioned, still sitting on the sill of the window.

Katara faked her smile, turned and shrugged gently, "to the garden, I need to clear my head, I need to enrich myself in my element," she turned after seeing Mai's nod of approval and quickly exited their room heading towards the gardens.

Once she reached the gardens she felt at peace, she felt the pull of the moon more overwhelming then before, and with a smile on her lips she obeyed its every command.

Stepping lightly into the pool she bent water, flowing gently from the pool into her hand and began to transfigure it from water into a figure. Her hand held steady as the other danced about making a small Kio fish swim round her palm. She giggled lightly as she took both hands and guided the water fish throughout several areas of the garden, for some reason making it ascend towards the moon and the heavens.

Sighing in contemptment she lowered the dancing fish from its high position in the sky, forcing it back down into the water where it truly belonged. She sat down against the cool alabaster stone ledge of the pool and watched as the Kio fish swam between her legs.

Sitting there was so peaceful, it reminded her much of the country side that she had adored since she was a little girl, and then began to miss greatly. But it seemed as if peace was uncommon in the capital city, let alone the palace.

As Katara sat there, an angered Fire Lord went bursting through his personal garden entrance, fire exploding from his clenched mouth, steam rising off his bare chest and fire escaping from his hands. Katara shrieked softly out in fear as she slid off the ledge and into the pool where she found it safe to be at this particular moment. For several moments she watched as he just stood there, his eyes fixed on something unseen to her eyes, and yet she could sense what emotions they held.

Pain. Sorrow. Anger. And bitterness. She had never seen so many mixed emotions as this, and never had they all been so negative. Whatever had happened obviously wasn't pleasant, but what it was she wanted to know desperately. But before she had time to step out of the pool, she watched as he collapsed to the ground, his knees smacking against the earth fiercely as his hands were balled up, snatching up blades of grass within them. Tears streamed down his face like a flowing fountain and his sobs became louder than expected.

Katara could hear footsteps vastly approaching and decided to lay low in the pond for a while, or at least until everyone left.

* * *

Several hours passed until the commotion had calmed down and Katara found herself asleep in the pool, with the Kio fish under the moonlight. Luckily for her, Mai became concerned when Katara didn't return and decided to look for her.

Rolling her eyes, she tapped Katara on the shoulder, jolting the girl from her sleep, "Come on before someone sees you," she whispered lightly as she offered Katara her hand. Katara took it without question, but with much gratitude and followed her up to their chambers.

"Gods Katara! What were you thinking?!" Mai snapped as she closed the door behind her sister. She looked at Katara's state and noted that the silken white nightgown clung to Katara more than she had ever wanted to see and threw a cloth at her.

"Go change and get to bed. You're just lucky the Fire Lord was too distraught to see you sneaking about his garden," she said as she pulled back the covers to their bed. Katara just stood there for a moment as she rang the water from her hair.

"What happened that caused the Fire Lord to act that way Mai?" Katara questioned as she began to peel her nightgown off.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out in the morning. Now hurry up and get some sleep," she said as she flopped down in the bed and turned towards the wall, leaving Katara the window side of the bed, where the moon would taunt her for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Morning had come faster than expected, gossip spread through the palace like wildfire and Katara did not wish to believe them. She came to the Fire Lady's chambers later in the day than expected and noted that the Fire Lady was not present. Her other ladies sat out in the main room where they talked amongst themselves and kept one another company. Katara turned to see her sister sitting in the window sill gawking off at the outside world.

"Where is the Fire Lady?" Katara questioned, getting everyone's attention.

"She's ill, Lady Carey. She requested that she not be—"

"Lady Carey," another lady in waiting called for her from another room, "Lady Carey, the Fire Lady wishes to speak with you," she bowed and showed Katara the way. Once she had entered the Fire Lady's personal bed chamber, she bowed gracefully to the woman in the bed and walked to her side as instructed.

"Lady Carey," the Fire Lady began, "I need you to help me with a small issue that I have been having. I hear that you are a healer, and perhaps you can help," she held her gaze.

"Yes your majesty," Katara bowed her head, "whatever it is you ask of me I shall do."

The Fire Lady smiled, this girl was truly something rare and she enjoyed her immensely, "For the past several births, all my sons have been still born. At first I thought it was my husband who had health issues, but seeing how he was able to produce a son with that Yue Blount, I can see now that it is not him, but I. He is still young, but I," she laughed softly, "I am but an old woman, married to a child, whilst raising a child," she smiled as she cupped Katara's hand in hers.

"I'm not sure I understand my lady," Katara began.

"I need you to see if there is anything you can do to prevent me from birthing still borne children," the Fire Lady said boldly, "I need you to be there when I give birth, to make sure nothing happens to my child, my son," she finished. Her hand clutching her gown where Katara could see visible blood.

The Fire Lady had lost the child.


	9. Stay With Me, Comfort Me

**AN: I would like to dedicate this small, but important chapter to three of my top reviewers of this story, 14omoon, Million Voices, and WriteroftheRevolution. Thank You all for your encouraging reviews and I especially enjoyed the last one by WOTR. Thank you guys so much. So for your comments, this chapter belongs to you. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

All those events led her here. Standing in the stilled silence of the Fire Lord's, before his doors. She took several deep breaths, shifting her nightgown around to prevent any exposure and rudeness. Her cloak wrapped round her shoulders nicely and did well enough to hide her form from wandering eyes, but she had to be sure. Then with all that was in her she tapped on the door lightly, praying to the spirits that he had not heard her.

Alas he had. The door creaked open slowly and the young Fire Lord presented himself in nothing more than a baggy pair of black pants and a bare chest. His hair was ragged, bags under his eyes, he looked as if he hadn't eaten since he received word the other day about his wife's loss. And it was at this moment that Katara pitied him, she felt so much pain and anguish for him that she could not even begin to describe her sorrow for him.

"Come," he said as he opened his doors open wide, allowing her to enter peacefully, "sit," he said as he removed scrolls from a cushioned chair, allowing her a place by the fire to sit.

For a few moments they sat there, his gaze fixed on the lively fire, whilst hers remained pinned on him, his face alone trying to read what was possibly going on in his mind.

"Do you think I've been cursed Lady Carey?" he finally broke the silence with a question. One that sent two daggers plunging into her heart. First off, he thought he was cursed because his wife was unable to bare him live sons and the fact that he called her 'Lady Carey' instead of Katara.

Shifting in her chair now she watched as his gazed traveled from the fire to her face, making eye contact the entire time she spoke as if to detect something hidden beneath the surface.

"I do not believe so your majesty," she began, "the Fire Lady has sired many sons, though the spirits deemed it worthy that they part for the spiritual world, perhaps sooner than expected," she turned to the fire, trying to not look this man in the eye, "do not give up hope my lord, you shall have a son in due time," she faced him once more, noting he had not lifted his gaze from her, "I promise," she said with a smile and it was then that she noticed his eyes soften a bit at her gentle words.

He stood pacing now in front of the fire, "It's just that, I cannot stop but wonder every now and then why Song cannot produce a living male child. Surely I thought that I was the problem, but when Lady Blount had my," he swallowed hard, the word stuck in his throat like a lodged piece of food, "bastard," Katara sighed as she heard him call his own child a 'bastard, "I knew that I could produce a living male heir. But with Song it's different," he finally gave in, falling to the floor in despair, "and I don't know what to do. The council has pressured me into finding a new wife, one who is younger that can 'please' me," he noted with spite, for he loved Song greatly but needed an heir quickly. His eyes quickly shifted to Katara and she knew that he needed her greatly, so without saying a word, she slid from the chair enveloping him in her embrace, allowing him to rid himself of all his worries.

"It is alright my lord," she whispered as she stroked his hair, he laid his head down across her lap and began to sob into her silk gown. His calloused hand clenched the fabric tightly as his emotions began to sheath themselves freely.

"Katara—what am I—going—to do?" he questioned between sobs, his face still buried in her gown.

Truth be told she didn't know what to say that could help him. The Fire Lady was aging fast and she knew that in due time, her Majesty would stop bleeding which would result in a major conflict for the young Fire Lord. Without a male heir, the throne would be fought over by different noble families, or a foreign prince would marry his daughter and rule his nation and that was not an option.

"I don't know my lord, I truly do not know," she whispered gently, and then a thought came to mind, "your Majesty, the Fire Lady requests that I am at her side when she is with child again, to prevent anything such a still born to become an issue. I cannot promise that it will be guaranteed, but I promise you that I shall try to prevent anything causing the child to be born dead."

But what Katara did not understand was that this was not what caused so much distress and turmoil for the young Fire Lord.

"Oh Katara," he began as he sat up, leaning against the wall, "it is not a matter of child birth anymore with Song," he beckoned her to come sit near him, so that he may hold her and be comforted by her presence, "the Fire Lady no longer bleeds."

Katara gasped, she did not understand why the Fire Lady would request her services if she knew that she could no longer have a child.

"Her physicians told me moments before you arrived, that is why I had you come," his head now rested atop hers as he rubbed her forearm with the pad of his thumb, "I cannot sentence a good woman to such cruelty as a divorce all because of a child," he continued, "she never wronged me, in my eyes, well to some she wronged me, only by not providing a male heir, but to me she has done nothing that would result in a divorce," he sighed tightening his embrace, "tell me what to do Tara, tell me what to do," he whispered.

'Tara?' Katara thought to herself, 'I've never been called that before,' she thought as she looked up at the young Fire Lord.

"I cannot tell you what to do my lord, since I do not know what to do," she whispered, "but rest assure that I will do whatever it is you ask of me," she finished as she too tightened her embrace.

"Stay with me tonight," he asked.

At first thought, someone would think that he had planned on siring an heir right then and there, but instead he only wished for her company and her comfort in his greatest time of need.

"Alright."


	10. PLEASE READ

**AN: Ok guys this isn't my regular thing, but I've been having some issues with the beginning of my own book and finally wanted to know if this settled right. If it wanted the reader to continue or not. If you could read it and let me know what you think that would awesome! If not I understand, since it is not a fanfic, but this is in the works of publishing and I just would like to know if it's good or not. So let me know and enjoy!**  


* * *

Agonizing screams crashed against my ears, my hands baring the weight of his head as his body shook violently, fighting against death with every breath. Tears spilled down my battered face as I mumbled meaningless words to those above, praying that they may show mercy, that they may show compassion for once. His body thrashed violently against my own and I could do nothing but tightened my hold on him as I could feel a familiar coldness overcome him. Death was winning.

Knowing that this was the last time we would see one another, I bent my head over, pressing our foreheads together. Tears dripped from my face and onto his, "I love you," I whispered softly as my sobs grew louder, "I love you."

When I received no reply I knew that I had lost him forever. Never had I felt more alone in the world then at this very moment. For the first time in my life, with all the loss that I had suffered through, I felt abandonment knocking at my heart's door.

Then from the corner of my eye, the enemy that slain the most important part of me rose from the earth, staring blankly at me, his eyes widened in shock and realization. Our eyes didn't even have to meet before he knew what would come next. Without hesitation, the sheathed blade of my sword pierced the tender flesh that stretched across his windpipe, severing his head from his now lifeless corpse as it fell all to easily back to the earth.

My revenge had just barely begun.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I jolted from my sleeping position, gasping for air as I came up. My eyes scanned round my surroundings allowing me to see that I had finally come back to the realm of reality and the world I had escaped was nothing but an illusion.


	11. Time To Comfort You, My Love

**AN: Ok first off let me thank each and every one of you that have reviewed, favorited and story alerted this story. It means so much that you guys actually read this. Well chapter is kind of short, but it came to me in a dream...idk why but it did. There is a more tenderness side of Zuko, one in which begins to shine in this chapter, slowly but begins to show much more often in upcoming chapters. **

**For those of you who are reading my other story To Never Forget, do not worry I am not abandoning that story. I am simply writing a very long chapter. **

**Which brings me to my next announcement. I am looking for a beta reader to help me with my three stories, someone who would like to edit, help with ideas when my brain decides to shut down and turn to mush. So if you are interested then let me know. So without any more rambling, I give you the next chapter to "The Other Boleyn Girl"**

**-Turion  
**

* * *

The sun rose slowly towards the heavens. Today was going to be a long day.

Zuko stretched out his stiffened limbs then relaxed back into the bed while gazing out at the few rays of light that poured into his chamber. Every morning his body stirred when the sun peaked over the eastern boarders for the earth, but today it seemed as though the sun itself struggled as it staggered towards the skies. His eyes traveled from the view back towards his bed where he saw a woman sleeping peacefully next to him. Her dark locks trickled down the side of her pillow, her arm dangled over the bedside, and her legs were inner twined with the dark rich silk sheets beneath her.

Zuko smiled as he watched her for a few moments. Waking up like this was peaceful; waking up with her at his side seemed to be perfect in every way. But then as always, Song came to the forefront of his mind and he could not help but feel as though he were betraying his wife by spending time with this woman next to him.

Life was a mess, it was confusing and irritating. But it was also blissful and peaceful. Shaking his head, he sat up roughly burying his face into his calloused hands.

What was he going to do about Song?

Standing now he walked over to the other side of the room, placing on a loose fitting silk shirt, with a v-neck lining. He then made his way over to Katara, gently brushed the strands of hair from her face before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Good morning my love," he whispered before he left the room, leaving a sleeping Katara alone.

Closing the door gently behind him, he scanned the halls as if he were an intruder then made his way towards Song's private chambers where they would discuss their future together once and for all.

* * *

Stretching from her hours of stillness, Katara sat up gently as she looked about for the young Fire Lord. Her eyes remained fixed on the mattress where he had lain but soon found herself laying back down, her face buried into the sheets where he had just laid.

His scent filled her as her eyes rolled back gently. She sighed, he smelled so beautifully that she wished she would never forget that scent, ever. After acting like a fool she decided to see if the Fire Lord was anywhere in his chambers, but her search ended in vain.

So finally after cleaning herself up, she wrapped herself in a silk robe and made her quiet escape where she was met by Haru Stafford, asleep on a bench just outside the Fire Lord's chambers.

"Stafford?" she demanded in a hushed whisper.

Upon hearing his name, he bolted from his position to see Katara standing before him in a white silkened robe, hair wrapped round her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Your father requests your presence," he stated as he turned to lead her to her uncle's chambers.

* * *

"Song," the young Fire Lord whispered as he sat on the edge of his sleeping wife's bed. He cupped her face as he studied it carefully.

She was still so young, yet she no longer bled. It was if her body withered like an old woman within, but only perished slowly on the outer shell. He sighed as she did not stir.

He sat there for several moments studying her fragile features. The doctors told him an illness took control of her body, one in which there was no cure. It would cause pain as it continued to consume her slowly, like a flame licking the flesh ever so often. It would be painful to watch.

As he continued to study her face, his hand traveled from her cheek, down her jaw line, resting lightly on her lips. Once lush, colorful lips, now paled by death rested beneath the pads of his fingers. His eyes clenched shut as he felt somewhat responsible for her fragile state.

Guilt consumed him every day. And the one person he could always go to for relief and comfort was dying before his eyes and he knew not how to cure her.

* * *

"Did he have you?" her uncle questioned, venom staining his words.

Katara peeked up at her father and uncle before bowing her head once more, trying to not look them in the eyes, "No uncle," she stated softly.

"Damn you girl!" he cursed aloud as he forced himself up.

Though his temper flared, Katara did not flinch, "Do you not understand that without him taking you, our plan shall not work?" he yelled forcefully.

She was not stupid nor was she naive. She did not wish to do anything that would compromise her newly established relationship with the Fire Lord let alone be diminished because of her family's ambitions.

"Yes uncle I understand. And I also understand that he and the Fire Lady can no longer bare children," she stated coolly, she watched as her uncle jerked his up at her, shock written on his face, "the Fire Lady no longer bleeds. An illness has overcome her and they do not know how much time she will have left," Katara finished softly. Her eyes glued down to the ground.

'What have I done?!' she cursed herself. The Fire Lord confided in her this information and now she just told two of the palace's gossip kings as it were. She would lose his trust for sure after this.

"The Fire Lady no longer bleeds, and if Katara can birth a child of the Fire Nation, of royal blood, the Fire Lord shall surly marry her," her uncle began. His harsh cold stare piercing through her very soul.

"You may go," he said finally.

Katara bowed then quickly headed for her rooms where she met Mai who began to dress her accordingly to their services with the Fire Lady.

* * *

It had been a few mere moments that Zuko had been at his wife's bedside before she stirred slowly next to him.

He watched attentively as she stretched, then opened her eyes to see his face staring at her with the gentlest of expressions. She smiled as she cupped his face.

"Good morning my lady," he whispered as he kissed her gently on her lips before parting their faces.

"Good morning my lord," she whispered back, "I must admit this is quite a surprise to see you here," she bowed her head hoping she had not disappointed him by her words.

As she began to rise, her husband placed a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back into the bed, "No you need your rest," he stated as he now appeared at her side on the bed, pulling her closer to him, "I promise you that I shall be here with you until the very end," he whispered in her hair, causing unshed tears to stream down both their youthful faces.

* * *

Mai and Katara sat in silence for the rest of the day. No one had seen nor heard from the Fire Lady after it was reported that the Fire Lord went to see her after he woke earlier in the day. Katara had been sitting in her favorite place in the Fire Lady's lounging chambers, the window sill, gazing out at nature. She sighed as Mai's words rang clearly in her head.

"You will always be second best Katara. As long as you do not give him the love and desire he needs, he will always turn to Song, even if she is a dying woman."

Katara shuddered at the very thought. She understood why he had left her that morning for his wife, and she did not blame him if he wished to spend every waking moment with her before she passed on. As she continued to think, her eyes scanned the room to see Mai's cold eyes staring back at her.

At first she did not know what she saw hidden in them, but something told her that Mai beheld a dark secret, one in which she was almost too afraid to discover.


	12. Tell Me The Truth

**AN: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I am glad that you enjoy this story thus far. Now here comes a really really short chapter, mainly because it is right to the point and now we come to find out why Lady Song lost her child. DUN DUN DUN! ....wow ok never doing that again.E**

**Enjoy **

**-Turion  
**

* * *

Days passed by since Katara had last seen the Fire Lord alone. Every day after lunch he would enter the Fire Lady's chambers, sitting at her feet as she read to her ladies in waiting or sang or simply did nothing but relax.

Katara had known of the Fire Lady's condition, but noted, that even for a dying woman she looked livelier than ever. There was a glow about her that Katara could not yet place, but she knew that she needed to be happy, whatever the reason.

* * *

Weeks began to pass and Katara had felt that she somehow had lost the Fire Lord's favor. Even now she did not see him one single bit, due to the fact that the Earth Kingdom and Water Nations were at war and the Air Nomads simply secluded themselves from the rest of the world. She found herself spending more and more time alone with her husband, who she neglected for several weeks since their arrival and also found that she spent much more time with Lady Bei Fong.

"Do you think he has lost interest in me?" Katara sat on the edge of the garden pool, slinking her fingers across the water's surface, tiny Kio fish in hot pursuit.

The young Earthbender blew her bangs from her eyes then looked over at Katara whose focus was on the fish.

"No," she stated firmly, "whenever we are alone together, your name somehow manages to find its way into conversation," she smirked as she leaned her head back; exposing her bare shoulders neck and partial chest to the sun.

"If he has not lost interest then why does he not speak to me?" Katara persisted.

"Because," the young girl snorted softly, then immediately drew her attention towards Katara, "wait, you mean he didn't tell you?"

For the first time since their conversation, Katara tore her gaze from the pond to lock eyes with her friend sitting on the lush earth, "Didn't tell me what?" her voice was filled with worry.

Toph shook her head, 'boy was Zuko in for it,' she thought, "Song's pregnant." That was all she needed to say and she could feel the rise in Katara's heart beat.

"What?!" the response was in a mixture of joy and sadness. Fire Lady Song was with child, the physicians were wrong after all and Katara would be alone.

* * *

Mai sat in her private chamber, waiting patiently for Katara to arrive. It had been hours since she had seen her sister and that annoying Earthbender in the gardens.

Sighing she removed her clothes and changed into a silk overthrow and made her way over to the mirrored dresser where she began to brush out her hair. For several moments she sat in silence, her eyes slowly shutting as she continued to break the tiny tangles loose until she felt a pair of cool hands overcome hers. It was Katara.

"You knew didn't you?" it was all she asked, and though Mai did not answer right away, Katara knew that Mai had known all along.

In a slight monotone voice Mai shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I warned you to hurry along Katara, but you didn't listen to me."

Katara's hands trembled as she brushed her eldest sister's hair, "But I don't understand. How is it that the Fire Lord's physicians said that she no longer bleeds, but did not tell the Fire Lord that it was due to her being with child? How could they over look that?" Katara asked, glancing at Mai's reflection in the mirror.

"Are you really that naive Katara?" Mai asked finally turning around to look her sister in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Katara questioned as she backed away, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Mai rose from her chair and began to pace the ground before Katara, "Katara, father and uncle paid the physician's to tell the Fire Lord that Fire Lady Song no longer bleeds, and not that she no longer bleeds because she is with child."

"But how can that be? I saw the Fire Lady myself, her clothes were covered in blood, she lost the baby and her health is in poor condition," Katara stated, beginning to become confused.

Mai shook her head, "You are still a little school girl aren't you Katara? The Fire Lady had a miscarriage, but it does not take that long for her to become pregnant with child."

"If what you say is true, then why did he fear that an illness has overcome her?" she questioned.

"Because, we paid the physicians to lie," she said flatly as she pulled the covers from the bed, slowly slipping between them and the mattress.

Katara shot up from the bed, whipping around to glare at her sister, "You lied?! And for what purpose?" she demanded. She could not bear to have been told a lie such as this ever.

"Why do you think?" Mai shifted slightly, turning on her side to look out the window, "They wanted the Fire Lord to come to you for comfort, though you didn't follow through like we had planned," she stated coldly.

She could not believe what she was hearing. Her family was willing to go so far as to bribe the royal physicians to lie to their master, all in hopes that he might bed her and produce a child with her? That was the final straw! She could no longer do this to the Fire Lord, nor herself. She would leave court and allow Mai to do her wishes and that of their families.

As she approached their door, she turned back for a moment, a thought donning on her, "And the Fire Lady? What did you do to cause her illness?"

"Food poisoning."

That was it. Katara left.


	13. I Came For You, When You Came Not For Me

**AN: Ok so it is like 2 in the morning and I was like hmmm lets write some fanfiction. So here is the next chapter to The Other Boleyn Girl. I do not in any way shape or form own Avatar of The Other Boleyn Girl, but I do own the writing...other than that here you go guys and thanks for reviewing! It is greatly appreciated! Also, I do not know why, but this story was switched to T...so I have switched it back to M. Because there is some steam in this one and there will be much steam in the next chapter...so forewarning. If you do not like mature content please do not read past the last segment of lines...there will be four to warm you hey! here comes the you know what! So yea enjoy and enough of my constant rambling. Also if you could let me know for those of you who shall read the entire thing how the ending was that would be great. I don't usually write stuff like that. So yea. Ok here you go! Enjoy!**

**-Turion  
**

* * *

Carey Estate, Olata:

Several weeks had passed by like long painful years for Katara as she resided at her small estate far out into the country. Not a word was written between her and her family, well except that of her mother and the only person in the palace that she received word from was Toph. The Fire Lord had not written her, nor did he seem to inquire her whereabouts. This saddened Katara greatly.

Most days, like today she would find herself roaming the exotic gardens that lay behind the house upon the hill, or wondering through the wild fire lily fields. But most of the time she would spend her days down by the crystal clear lake, swimming, bending or just simply relaxing and becoming one with nature. She had improved much with her bending, though she had to admit that she missed having a sparring partner.

"Toph," she thought aloud.

Perhaps she could invite Toph out to her estate for a week or so, surly the Fire Lord wouldn't miss her presence too much. So with that Katara had sent out a request for Toph to come and spend some time with her out in the glorious country.

* * *

Fire Nation Capital:

Few days passed by with no word from Katara. Toph sat in the dining hall, at their usual table alone eating, staring out the window watching as the rain poured down merciliously. She sighed, she missed her sparring partner, she missed her lunch buddy, but most of all, Toph missed her friend.

"Lady Bei Fong?" a messenger quietly asked as he approached her lunch table. With a heavy sigh and fake smile in place, Toph turned to the messenger with her apple in hand.

"Yes?" she inquired softly.

He held out a small parchment with blue waxed seal.

'Katara!' she thought to herself, her now fake smile being replaced with a genuinely happy smile.

"A letter has arrived for you from Mistress Carey," he stated softly, handing her the parchment.

Toph nodded them waved him away as she broke the seal, "Thank you," she called after him, her eyes focused on the writing.

The letter read:

Toph,

It's been quite lonely out here with just me and a few caretakers and servants. None wish to spend any time with me as they seem to be afraid of me. I was hoping, if it's not too much trouble, if you would be interested in visiting me for a few weeks here in Olata. I hope you can, just send a reply as soon as possible so I may have things prepared for your arrival.

Love Your Friend,

Katara

Toph smiled, she was going to visit Katara.

"Messenger!" she yelled, catching his attention as well as everyone else's before he managed to make it to the door.

Running towards him, as well as him running towards her, she verbally gave him her reply, "Tell Lady Carey that I shall indeed come to visit, tonight!" she announced then scurried off to her chambers.

Little did Toph know that Zuko who was perched up at the main table with Song heard her message and quickly took note?

"Excuse me my love," he whispered softly in Song's hair, "I need to speak with Lady Bei Fong before her departure," she nodded then tapped his hand before he excused himself from the hall.

Toph was in a frenzy, as she banged through her chamber doors she immediately began ordering her personal servants around, while trying to find her cloak for her journey, "Get my clothes! I shall be away for a few weeks and do not wish to have anything too fancy! I want several pairs of sparing clothes as well as informal clothes, casual for my days in the country." With that her maids began to pack, small hook sacks filled with clothes and placed them on the bed before getting her approval to have them taken down to the royal stables where the carriages were.

"Thank you, now have the stable master prepare a carriage and I shall drive myself," she stated as she flung her cloak round her form.

"Yes ma'am," they replied.

The maids bowed then quickly exited the room, hook sacks in hand.

As Toph walked out of her rooms, shutting the doors behind her she came face to face with the young Fire Lord.

"OH!" she gasped, caught unaware, "Zuko!" she yelled punching him in the arm, then continued her way down the hall, Zuko at her side.

"Where are you going Toph?" he asked her, though he already knew the answer.

"I am going to see Katara," she stated firmly, trying to sense any vibrations that would give away the young Fire Lord's feelings, "for a few weeks. She's requested that I stay for a while, since she has not seen me for some time. And me being the good friend that I am, obliges of course," she smiled as they came ever so closer to the stables.

"Well my best of wishes to you travel safely Toph," he stated in a concerned tone, hugging her gently before she made her way up the carriage, "and Toph," he began.

She looked down at him, a smile on her lips as if she knew what he wished for her to tell Katara, "Tell, tell Lady Carey that she is greatly missed, and that her return to court would be greatly appreciated," he finished, a slight crimson color tinted his cheeks.

"I will Zuko," she said softly, "but I cannot make any promises that she will return with me," with that Toph snapped the reigns, causing the beast to moan in protest before the carriage drove off in crazed speed.

Zuko stood there for a few moments, watching as the dust rolled off the beaten path and away from the capitol city.

* * *

Carey Estate: Olata

Upon receiving word that Toph would be arriving soon, Katara and the servants were in a bustle cleaning and preparing her small manor for her visit. The wood furnishings were dusted to perfection, fresh fire lilies sat in crystal vases throughout various parts of the house and the windows were opened and washed, curtains hung and beaten. Everything was ready.

Dinner was prepared and all that she was left to take charge of was to wait for Toph. And so she did.

Several hours had passed before Toph arrived, but when she did it was such a wonderful reunion between her and Toph. The spent the whole night chatting away about their lives, how they had been for the past several weeks, and where Katara would take Toph throughout her visit.

"So how are the Fire Lord and Fire Lady?" Katara asked as they sat by the lake a few days after Toph's arrival. She had been patient before asking about them, almost as to show that she was not as concerned and interested in the royal couple as her family was.

"Took you long enough to ask Sugar Queen," Toph grinned as she splashed Katara with the cool water.

Forcing her hands between her face and Toph, Katara yelped, "HEY!" they laughed for several moments before Toph continued.

"They seem to be doing alright, but Zuko did want me to tell you that, 'Your presence is greatly missed and it would be lovely to have you return to court,' you know, that kind of thing," Toph had stated in a firm yet loving way as if to mock Zuko.

Katara giggled then splashed Toph with water now.

"But really, they seem to be doing alright. The Fire Lady is right on track with her pregnancy and who knows, perhaps the Fire Nation will have an heir before the next harvest!" Toph announced waving her glass in the air. Katara did the same the clashed her glass against Toph as if making a toast.

* * *

Fire Nation Capital, One Week Later:

"Push my lady! Push!" the physician cried out at the Fire Lady. She had gone into labor far too early, far earlier than any of her previous births. The Fire Lord was notified once more and he could no longer take it. He had to be rid of her, for his sake and for her own.

There he sat, across from a roaring fire in the stone fire place, glaring at the flames as the licked the stone walls, swallowing up all the oxygen they could grasp hold of. His fingers splayed cross his temple and his posture weak as he slouched further and further into his chair.

For years he had read that women who constantly give birth to still born children, often die due to the fact that their bodies are weakened, and they can no longer bare the stress pregnancy puts on their bodies. He would rather divorce Song then have her die because of his council members' ambition for a male heir. He would simply have to find another wife, one that could bare him a son. A living breathing son.

"Katara," he whispered her name, it tasted of honey as it passed his lips and he slowly found himself slipping into slumber.

* * *

Carey Estate, Olata:

Word had been sent to Toph by Zuko. He the Fire Lady had lost their son, and he needed to escape for a while. He was coming to visit her and Katara in Olata.

"Katara! Katara!" Toph yelled frantically as she stormed through the house, parchment in hand, "Katara!" she yelled once more.

Katara who had been outside in the gardens heard Toph's frantic screams and ran inside to make sure her friend was alright, "Toph?" she yelled.

Toph came round the corner, her chest heaving, "Katara!" she gripped the side of the wall and waved the parchment in the air, "Fire Lady Song has lost the child again! Zuko—on—his—way! Here! NOW!" was all she managed to say before Katara fled up the stairs and to her room where she prepared herself for his arrival.

An hour passed by and Zuko found himself standing on the hillside overlooking Olata. He sighed, he knew that he was doing the right thing and kicked his komodo rhino and began his decent upon the small village.

"Oh my lord!" a servant yelled aloud as he saw the Fire Lord ride alone towards his mistress' manor.

"Lady Carey! Lady Carey!" he bellowed as he ran up the steps towards her quarters.

Katara cracked open the door, still in just a pure silk gown, "Yes?" she questioned the frantic servant.

"My lady, the Fire Lord approaches even now! He has almost reached the manor gardens!" he replied hastily. His breath hitching for just a few moments.

Katara's heart sped up; it felt as if it were to force itself out of her chest, "Ok, thank you. If he comes looking for me, tell him that I shall be down as quickly as possible."

He bowed, "Yes my lady," and then ran back down the stairs, gathering the other members of the staff to greet the Fire Lord upon his arrival.

As Katara began to shut her door, Toph swung it open, a smirk on her face, "I'm going down to visit hot head, be ready in time for him to talk to you," her face suddenly slackened, "and remember, he has suffered through loss once more. For one night just forget about family ambitions, forget about all expectations and let yourself be free," she said before disappearing down the stairs, leaving Katara stunned and confused.

'Did Toph know about her family's plans? Did she know that they had poisoned the Fire Lady?' Katara thought as she slowly closed her door.

Zuko finally made his way to the small manors entrance where he was met by Toph and several servants, all standing in a row waiting to greet him.

He bowed to them, they to him. Toph smiled as he approached him, she punched him in the arm then hooked her arm through his and lead him into the manor, "It's good to see you sparky," she whispered.

"Thanks Toph," he winced still in slight pain, rubbing his arm, "it's good to see you as well," his eyes roamed around trying to spot the one woman he came here to see.

Sensing that he was looking for Katara, Toph removed her arm from his and pointed up the stairs, "She's up there waiting for you. She said that if you needed to see her then you could go on up. She hasn't been feeling all too well," Toph snickered, "thought I might warn ya," she said before disappearing behind an oak door.

Zuko stared up the stair well, the woman he had come for only a flight of stairs away. The woman who haunted him in his sleep ever since she left that day, only a matter of moments from his reach.

His feet, as if they had minds of their own began to move forward, his hand grasped the railing, then as if this were the signal to go, his feet took off faster than he had expected. Now he found himself just outside Katara's door.

At first he didn't know what to do, nor what to say. He hadn't talked to her in over a month now and wondered if she had changed her opinion about him, if she had changed physically, if she had changed at all. Slowly his fist made contact with the wooden door and he called her name.

"Katara?" no answer.

"Katara please," he pleaded softly, "Katara may I come in?" still there was no reply. He bowed his head, taking a deep breath before forcing the door open. As he walked in, he saw no one there. Did Toph lie to him again? His eyes continued to scan about the room in search for the water maiden, but alas did not find her.

"I'm sorry Katara," he whispered before approaching the door, "I am so sorry," as he began to close the door, he heard a shuffling of feet and turned to see her standing there, white silk nightgown, dark curls cascaded down her back, few strands fell loosely before her and her eyes fixed on him. She looked ravaging. He closed the door, his eyes never leaving hers and he could see that she wanted what he had desired from the moment he had laid eyes on her. And now he would have it.

Striding across the small distance between them he cupped her face in his hands, pulling her into his warm, passionate and lustful kiss that left her weak at the knees. Once he was sure that this was not something in his mind, he slowly slid his hands from her face to her waist, pulling her into him even more, deepening the kiss.

Tears trickled down her face; she had missed him so and could only find this as a way to express herself.

Finally he pulled away from her, their foreheads touching, "Katara," he whispered softly, his hands still clenched at her hips and a soft smile on her face.

"My lord," she began, Zuko placing his finger tip on her lips silencing her.

"Zuko," he whispered.

Smiling she closed her eyes letting out the small amount of air that she reserved, "Zuko, I am so sorry about Song, if I would have known I would have been there, I would have—" his lips crashed against hers once more and she lost all train of thought.

Slowly he turned her around, where her back leaned into his chest. His hands roamed over her as his breath tickled her earlobe and neck, "It's alright, there was nothing you or anyone could have done. But I thank you for being so concerned Katara. It means so much to me," he stopped himself and began to suck on the honeysuckle flesh before him.

Katara moaned as she leaned further into him, his hot searing kisses driving her to the point of insanity, that's how pleasurable they were. Then in a slow and steady motion, his hands traveled over her plump breasts, down her stomach, reaching towards her depths, his hand ever warm and antagonizing. She whimpered as he withdrew his hand, traveling back up to her shoulders, then slipping his fingers underneath the straps of night gown.

In one fluid motion the gown trickled down her figure, pooling at her feet like water and Zuko could not help himself but stifle a grown. He pulled her into him once more, kissing the flesh between her neck and shoulder as his hands wrapped round her stomach, holding her there as if she were to disappear.

"Zuko," she whispered, her hands now folded back, one tangled in his shaggy hair and the other on his wrist as it nestled nicely round her abdomen. She turned to him, now it was her turn to undress him. Her hands traveled up his tunic, slowly removing the pin of his cloak, allowing it to pool at his feet just as her night gown pooled at her very own.

Slowly undoing the buttons, her eyes remained locked with his, making it even more erotic as she looked up at him through narrowed lids. She slid her fingers beneath the fabric, pushing it off of his torso slowly allowing his chest to be bare as hers.

He couldn't take it any longer, picking her up in one swift motion he locked lips with her again as he carried her bridal style towards her massive bed, inching closer and closer to his needs. In his mind he knew that Katara was the only one who would leave him thirsting, no begging for more.

* * *

**So what did you think? Too much...too little or just enough umph? Like I said this scene is extended, but I just want to be sure that you guys like how I wrote this ending that I way I know you will love the second part. So yea...let me know guys, let me know.**


	14. Tell Me You'll Love Me After Tonight

**AN: Ok after getting some nice emails and reviews here is the next segment of "The Other Boleyn Girl" in which I hope you all will enjoy. So without further delay, here it is.  
**

* * *

Laying her carefully on the silkened sheets of her bed, Zuko slowly crawled up her body placing delicate, teasing, sensational kisses long her flesh. Katara lay there, her head tilted slightly, her eyes filled with lust and her teeth slowly sinking into the flesh of her bottom lip. Her breaths were short, almost in a pant like state as Zuko moved slowly up her legs, now kissing her lower abdomen.

Smiling she tangled her hand in his hair, watching as his sweet, seductive lips made contact with her flesh, he was so hypnotic that this all seemed too exotic. Moaning lightly as he worked his way up, between the grooves of her breasts, then slowly kissing each nipple he then paused for a short moment to take her in. Their eyes met and for the first time, Katara was able to see them with all guards down. She saw waves upon waves of mixed emotions resting within those golden orbs and it was then that she understood. He never let his guard down around anyone, including the Fire Lady. But when she was in his presence, he always shed the guard he held up and allowed her to see him for what he truly was. Zuko, not Fire Lord, not royalty, but just a man named Zuko.

While she hid in her thoughts she didn't realize that he had changed his position and was not face to face with her, his head level with hers. Both his hands were on either side of her face, and he held his upper body off her with his strength then leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. She wouldn't refuse him, she couldn't. To say that she had not dreamt of this moment countless times would taste a lie. She wanted this more than anything and she knew that he did as well.

When their lips met, it was forceful yet passionate. Zuko didn't have to beg for entrance, he received it as soon as they made contact and he couldn't help himself to thirst for more. Katara's hand pushed him further into her, until he collapsed atop her, his hands roaming over her body, hungrily.

After what seemed to be endless moments of bliss, they paused, panting like dogs, gazing hungrily at one another. Stray strands of hair draped across Zuko's face, his eyes gleaming underneath his shaggy hair. Smiling, Katara slowly swayed the bangs from his face, allowing herself to relish in his presence. Not at his subject, but as his lover, his equal.

His breath staggered as he felt her cool hand brush across his face, his eyes closed as she cupped the left side rubbing the pad of her thumb across his lips.

For a moment, as the last rays of light slipped out of the sky, Katara and Zuko stayed like this, relishing in each other's mere presence.

After the sun disappeared beneath the western boarders, Katara felt a surge of energy rush through her veins and Zuko sensed it right away. His eyes searching for something hidden within her eyes, something that he had hoped to find. Slowly he slid off her body, sitting at the edge of her bed, his head buried in his hands, sighing heavily.

This sudden action confused Katara, then it donned on her that perhaps he felt guilt for being here and abandoning Song. She wrapped herself in her sheets then sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, caressing his back muscles. Slowly his hands slipped from his face, firmly holding her hands in his.

"No," he whispered back, "it's not you Katara," he continued as he gently rubbed the back of her hand softly.

Katara's eyes softened, placing her hand atop his, "Then what is it that troubles you my lord?" she asked, going back to formalities.

Zuko chuckled lightly as he looked back up at her, "My lord? Katara are we truly back to that?" he asked her, seeing a soft smile etches into her features.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's just that," he began, "I do not wish for you to think ill of me after tonight," he continued, "I do not wish for you to think that I wished only this of you and nothing more," he turned to her, cupping her face in one hand, "for you mean far much more to me than just a sleeping companion. I enjoy it when we talk, I feel as though you understand me, listen to what it is that I must say. And when you give advice, it comes from your heart and it solves every problem that I have ever discussed with you. You see through me like no one else has except for Toph and you allow me to be myself, when others guard themselves around me and hold up pretend ideals only to want something from me," he sighed as he rose, "I cannot even begin to express my gratitude for all that you have shown me. My marriage, you've shown me is a shame upon myself and my wife," he saw the confrontation in her eyes as she tried to remember that conversation, "by saying that our arrangement was not out of love, but out of honor and duty," he reassured her, not trying to make her feel ashamed, "and I agree with you. When Lu Ten died, my uncle was torn apart. The thought of sending his son's wife back to her kingdom, where she would be looked down upon as a disgrace was something he could never do. He proposed to me the idea of taking her as my wife, saying that she had not consummated her marriage with Lu Ten and that she would be a loving and tender wife. Grant you, Song is a beautiful woman; she is a kind spirited woman who wishes for nothing but the happiness of our daughter and myself as well as the well being of this nation. But she is not my companion. She is my friend." He sighed sitting down in a wooden chair that rested near Katara's writing desk, massaging the temple of his head with his forefinger and middle finger.

Katara rose, clutching the sheets to her as she made her way across the room, "Zuko," the way she had said his name sent chills running down his spine and up again, "I do not and will not ever think ill of you. You are an admirable man and any woman would be lucky to share a mere moment with you. You have blessed me with life, in which I mean that you have shown me that my 'happy' marriage with Aang is nothing more than a sham. I love him, granted as a friend, much like you love Song and find myself falling ever so deeply in love with you with each passing day. I understand that we shall never be what we secretly wish to be, for the world will never allow such an arrangement. But I am happy as long as I can call you my own in my heart and you can call me your own in your heart," she finished, massaging his shoulders gently.

His hand encompassed hers and they stayed this way for a while, "Katara, I want to give you so much but I am afraid that if I do, something will change between us, something that will force us apart against our will," he whispered softly. Katara, hearing the way his voice cracked slid her hand from underneath his, and found herself sitting across his lap, his head wrapped by her arms and his face buried in her chest.

Softly he sobbed in her breasts, and if it had been any other man, Katara would have felt disgusted and ashamed, but for some reason she did not share those feelings with Zuko at his present state. She knew he needed comfort and that was exactly what she would give him.

Lifting his head ever so slightly, she pressed her lips against his hesitantly at first, then was reassured when Zuko inched closer pressing the back of her head forward towards him, allowing him to taste her fully.

Katara would indeed comfort him in all ways that he needed.


	15. Love Me Tonight

**AN: Ok so it has been awhile sense I have posted a chapter for this story. So here it is. This is the second part that I had promised so I hope you enjoy it...and also I have never really written a sex scene before, so if it isn't good I totally understand that. But just let me know how I did please. Thanks and enjoy.  
**

* * *

After their soft hearted confessions, Katara and Zuko could no longer hold back their pent up desires and were ready to unleash them. Shortly after they had kissed, Katara rose and began to make her way slowly towards the bed when Zuko burst from the chair, pinning her against the bed post. Her wrists pinned above her head, the cloth she had once held now barley held on by the tip of her breasts and Zuko's chest as it pressed against hers.

His mouth was devouring hers in an animalistic way, as if he had needed this moment all along. But Katara did not mind at all. She had often dreamt of this moment and prayed that one day it would come true and it had. The Fire Lord had her pinned against her own bed post and was now pressed firmly against her near naked flesh, with only a thin layer of sheet between them.

Slowly his tongue entered her mouth, capturing her in the most passionate kiss shared between them thus far. His hand no longer bound her wrists above her; instead it roamed to the curve of the small of her back, and the base of her neck, pulling her into him. As if he were reassuring himself that this moment was real, that she was truly with him in every way. And she was.

Suddenly his eyes shot open as they pulled away for air, his hands tangled in her hair as he watched the sheet fall from her body, revealing the delicious flesh before him. A smirk appeared in the crook of his mouth and his eyes beheld much, but Katara knew that she would be taken care of in any and all ways and she knew deep down that she would take care of her lord in any and all ways. Slowly he forced her back towards the bed, her hands searching behind her for the mattress of it, but found herself being seated before her lover. Looking up at him, her face cupped in his hand she asked for permission with her eyes as they traveled down towards the draw strings of his pants. Nodding in approval he watched her rise, their eyes locking together, her delicate yet powerful hands traveling down his chest slowly towards her destination.

They kissed; his arms wrapped around her as her hands slowly began to pull the strings loose from their confinement. When she knew that she had finished, she wrapped her hands round his waist, slowly sliding them down the side of his abs, pressing the material of his pants downwards, letting them pool at his feet much like her dress had done earlier. She tried not to look down, she knew that she had done well thus far, but if she looked down she would flush or panic. Much like she did with Aang. But then again, this wasn't Aang; this was Zuko, no Fire Lord Zuko. The man who made her feel things she never knew a person could feel when receiving a single glance, the man who made her heart beat wildly yet calmly at the same time. The man who held her crystal heart in the palm of his hands, praying he would not shatter it ever.

But still she could not look down, she did not wish to risk the already heated, passionate moment with an act of a virgin maiden, blushing at the mere sight of a man. So if he asked her to look him over, she would simply deny him and divert him another way.

He could feel her breath quicken as his body was as bare as hers, he could feel their bodies pressed together, joined but not in the way that they should be joined. Slowly he pushed her back down on the bed, watching her crawl backwards until her head rested softly against the pillows beneath her. Her head cocked to the side as she nibbled on two of her digits, watching him crawl up the bed towards her, until he was now over her once more. Only this time, there would be no interruptions.

Instead of relishing in the sweetness of her mouth, his lips gently brushed against the skin that perched across her throat, trailing down slowly, his eyes glancing back up at her curious gaze once in a while until his lips came across her navel. The part of her body that would swell if she beheld child, his hand gently caressed her stomach for a moment as he pressed his face into her flesh, inhaling and imaging what a sight she would be, pregnant with his child. She would be the most intoxicating, exotic, and desirable woman with child he would ever see. With that vision wrapped into his mind, he began to move downward once more, until he came to her, flower, as his mother use to call it. Her legs were crossed and he looked up at her for permission, but found none.

At first he would have protested, but knowing that this was only their first intimate time together, that she was shy round him when it came to 'that' moment. So he decided to continue his ministrations. Kissing down each thigh, inner as much as he could without prying her legs apart, down her shins, to her ankles then back up again. He forgot something.

When he reached his desire, his lips made contact with one of Katara's rich dark chocolate nipples that were hardened by watching his display of intimacy. In doing so, he received a pleasurable yet surprised gasp from his lover and smiled to himself as he continued to suck on the flesh.

While his lips devoured one, his hand ravaged the other. Katara could not help herself from tangling one hand in his hair, while the other gripped the sheets beneath her. She had never felt such a sensation before, nor had she been shown this kind of passion from a man, especially Aang. With him it was, do what I want, get it done and over with and go to bed. No passion, no for play like this, nothing. It was all about performing the deed and being done with it she had concluded.

But it would not be this way with Zuko. No he had already proven by this action alone that he was a lover. A passionate, intimate, gentle, yet rough lover.

Now she was ready. Slowly she tugged on his hair, bringing his face to hers, brushing their lips together before breathing out, "You may continue you previous endeavors. I am no longer fearful," he listened carefully and felt her legs shift beneath him. Slowly uncrossing them and pulling ever so slightly apart.

"Are you sure?" he questioned her carefully, not wishing to lose her trust in him. But she nodded and that was all he needed.

Zuko slid down her body once more, his hands guiding the inner part of her thighs to spread nicely, allowing him an astonishing view. His lady before him in all her beauty.

His head now bend over, hands still pressed firmly against her inner thigh, he looked up at her, this time voicing his request, "May I taste of you my love?" Just the question, yet the idea alone forcer her body to quake. To have him taste her? She had never felt that pleasure and she was surly nervous. But she nodded again with a smile on her face, reassuring him that it was well.

Turning his attention back towards the delicacy before him, he pressed his lips firmly against her tender flesh, not wanting to ravage her right away. He wished to savor this moment with her. So he began slowly, heating the tips of his fingers before rotating them clockwise against her flower's nub. She gasped in ecstasy over and over again as he began to move faster, but trying to remain slower than his desire. After a few moments, his eyes darted over to her hand clenching the sheets to see that her knuckles were white and her face was lust covered.

Looking down, he saw her tasteful juices trickling out from her womanhood and allowed himself a snack. Slowly his tongue traveled over her, another gasp only this time louder, and another as his tongue darted back and forth licking her clean of her delicious moment.

"Zuko," she moaned out, his head moved upward to where they looked at one another and she saw him lick his lips fully clean of her womanhood. A light blush tinted her cheeks as if bashful, but her eyes told him to come to her, they told him she was ready now.

Crawling up her form once more, he now was above her.

"Are you sure?" he questioned softly as he brushed her hair from her face.

"Yes I am sure," she whispered softly.

In a matter of seconds she felt him press against her entrance, her breath quickened slightly as she clung to him and with a gentle thrust he was sheathed inside her, but quickly came to a halt.

Sensing his actions stop, Katara pulled away, looking at the shocked expression etched into his features, "Zuko? Zuko my love what is the matter?" she questioned him gently, stroking his face.

He had hit the barrier, not the end of her womb, but her barrier, her maidenhead.

"I thought your husband had taken you," he whispered softly, her eyes widened at his bold announcement.

Confused she looked down to where they were joined to see that he was not fully in all the way and could feel him against something inside her, "He did, on our wedding night."

Zuko shook his head, his eyes held just as much confusion as Katara's, "No Katara he didn't. He may have entered you, but he did not break your maidenhead. So technically you are still a virgin to intimacy in the further regions of your womb," he noted, not wanting to cause her pain, he began to pull away.

Katara could see this, her hands gripped his forearms, "My lord, if there is anyone that I would rather share the depths of my womb with, let alone my entire being with, it's you," she pulled him in for a kiss, her hand on the back of his head guiding him forward in reassurance.

Pulling away slowly, their eyes filled with pent up desires, Katara spoke in a seductive tone, "Show me what it is to love and be loved. I beg of you," she whispered to him.

Being a gracious lord, Zuko did as she commanded and in one strong thrust he broke through her barrier, feeling her nails dig into his back and stopped. Since she had not been with a man other than her pathetic husband who didn't even have the courage to break her, he stilled his movements allowing her body to adjust to him.

As they stilled themselves, Zuko rained kisses along her jaw line and neck until he was sure that she was ready to proceed.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. She nodded with one of her sweet smiles letting him now that she was ready.

At first his pace was slow and gentle, trying to savor the moment. But when Katara moaned his name, how it escaped her lips in the most exotic of ways drove him insane. It made him want to not only take her, but make her his own, so that no other lover would rival him. He wanted to etch his name in the back of her womb, but knew that right now that wouldn't be a wise decision. So instead he remained gentle and loving with her, but it seemed Katara had other ideas.

"Oh!" she gasped as he sheathed his entire length in her then practically pulled all the way out before entering once again. She knew he was trying to be gentle, but it reminded her too much of her relationship with Aang. She didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll; she wanted to be handled like a woman, one who could rival him in all ways. And she would show him how evenly matched they were.

With one bold move, Katara swung her left leg around him, flipping their positions to where she was now above him and him below, with a shocked expression on his face.

"I am not going to break my lord," she whispered huskily before she began to move up and down, her hand placed on Zuko's chest to keep him from stopping her, not that he would.

Surprised by her boldness Zuko laid there for a moment letting Katara adjust and become more confident in her actions, he then gripped her sides, helping her thrust down a bit more allowing him to explore the depths of her regions. Her paste was much faster than what Zuko had begun with and she was more aggressive then he had thought. A few of the women he had been with were never aggressive, nor were they the ones to ever do, but receive. Katara stood out from them, she was a woman who deserved everything her heart desired and he would do all that he could to give her what she needed.

But now Zuko wanted to dominate, he flipped her off of him and began to thrash against her, their bodies moving in perfect sync. Katara had never felt such pleasure before, she felt as if she would explode soon, but she kept going. The type of explosion was not one that would do her harm, it was more of one that would bring her far more pleasure, and thus she welcomed it when it would come.

Laying there together in the aftermath of their passion making, Katara lay on her back gazing up at the beds canopy as Zuko lay on his side, leaning on his elbow as he looked down at Katara.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld and he would be damned if he let her walk out of his life. At first when this thought came to him, he felt possessive and thought it might scare her away from him, but instead decided that whatever made her happy, would please him all the more. He did not think that he could stand seeing her displeased.

Hair tangled in her fingers, Katara tore her eyes from the boring canopy above to gaze into the eyes of the man she had just made love with. A smile crossed her lips as he leaned down, capturing her lips with his. She had hoped that this night would not end, that tomorrow would never come, that they could just stay like this, forever. But she knew that things had to back to the way they were and knew that tomorrow he would leave her for the court and she would be left alone once more without his warmth. She sighed as they broke apart.

"Katara," his voice drew her from her thoughts.

She smiled, cupping his face with her hand, "Yes my love," she cooed softly.

He shifted slightly leaning over her a bit more, his gaze focused on the moon light that poured into the room from the outside world, "I was thinking. I do not have anything of utter importance to return to at the palace. Perhaps, if it is to your pleasure, I could spend a few days with you here and perhaps you could return with Toph and I to the palace afterwards." He watched her face, for anything and he found something. Love, desire, trust and happiness.

She smiled brighter at his words. He wished to stay with her here; he wished to spend time with her alone, well with Toph as well. But he wanted to stay.

'YES! YES! YES!' her mind screamed by she tried to remain calm.

Brushing away some of the shaggy hair that covered his golden eyes from her, "I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled brilliantly at her response. His smile made her weak, made her heart jump from her chest. It was without a doubt one of the most handsome, captivating smiles she had ever seen and she would do anything to see him smile more often.

Leaning down once more, their lips making contact Zuko chuckled softly as he pulled away, "Thank you. I think some time out here in the country with you will do me some good. So my love, care to take a midnight swim?" he asked, noting that there was a lake on her property.

"What now?" she asked, he nodded.

"I don't have anything to wear in the water—" she was cut off by a swift and light kiss.

"Who said we had to wear clothes?" With that the wrapped towels round their nude bodies and made their way as quietly as possible out of the manor and towards the lake.

* * *

Feeling their vibrations, now leaving the manor and heading somewhere else, Toph smiled as she tucked herself further into her bed, "Finally! Now I might actually get some sleep." With that she drifted off with a wide spread grin on her face.

* * *

**AN: Ok so like I said above, not really comfortable yet with writing sex scenes so yea, tell me how I did and if I should ever...ever attempt it again. lol. I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for the lateness.**


	16. Truth Will Out

**AN: OMGeeze you guys! I am sooo very sorry for such the long wait. I have just been so busy with getting crap ready for school and all that I have not been payin any attention. But I promise that the next chapter will be twice as long, but this is just kind of a filler....so to speak. But never the less I hope you enjoy and yea. Ok until next update!  
**

* * *

The other Boleyn Girl

The small lake that swayed gently against the shoreline of the manor's land was blissful. It was secluded from its already secluded nature which made it so much more, peaceful. Katara had loved coming here and swimming alone with her siblings, it allowed them the chance to get away from the reality of things and simply relax. Now she was about to share her most sacred place with the man that she loved. Zuko.

They walked down the small trail that lead to the sanded shoreline, their bodies wrapped in towels. Katara's from her breast down to her knees and Zuko's from his waist to his knees. His bare torso shone brightly in the moon light and it allowed her to see more than she had ever seen before. His chest was perfect, sweat still trickled downwards but that didn't matter, his abs curved into six equal curvatures and his chest was ripped with such fantastic biceps. She was amazed for almost a mere moment, thinking of how she and this man shared an extraordinary moment together and that out of all the women in the Fire Nation, ne the world, he chose her.

A smile crept across her tan paled lips as she took his hand in hers, "Come with me," she whispered inching closer towards the water. Zuko did not need to be told twice, he would go anywhere she went, do anything she asked of him. Ridicules as it may sound, but he was falling head over heels for this woman and did not truly seem to care who knew about it. He made up his mind as they walked down the earth pathway that once they returned to the capital, he would announce his love for her and find a way to rid himself of Song. It sounded cruel but he did not care, Song had been an adorning wife but she had failed him and he knew that he in some respects had failed her as well. They were never truly meant for one another and by remaining together as one they merely hurt themselves.

Carefully he watched her back as the white towel she pressed firmly against her body now trickled down her tan curved back like droplets of rain falling from the sky. She did not turn to face him nor did she need to instruct him on what he should do. In a single, gentle moment his hand that grasped hold of his very own towel released its hold, his towel mimicking hers.

Slowly she pulled him into the water after her, but it was not until she was covered that she turned to him, seeing that they were now face to face. His golden orbs held passion and understanding, but also a gentleness that comforted Katara in many ways.

For a few moments they swam around, in an intricate and ancient dance, circling each other much like ying and yang, Twi and La, push and pull. The silence was peaceful, but it was also stilling.

Katara broke the silence as her eyes cast downward towards the water, "When we were younger, my brother and sister and I would come out here to get away. My mother would say that the water had something about it that calmed the soul, but also made it feel more alive than anything else. Whenever we were troubled this was our escape," she looked up at him, the water glistening in her eyes, "I came here when I was told of my marriage to Aang," she turned away from his gently, "and when I was told that I would be taken to the palace," she sighed softly, but soon felt her heart tighten as two strong hands came down upon her shoulders, pulling her into the man behind her.

"I'm sorry that I had you brought to me against you will, but I hope that you see our relationship in a much different light then when it had first begun," he whispered in her ear, as his calloused hands massaged her shoulders.

Turning to him, she cupped his face in her hands pulling him into her as she kissed him passionately. Soon his own hands found themselves wrapped round her middle, pulling them closer and closer together.

As they drew away for air, they pressed their foreheads together, their eyes closed as they breathed, "Of course I do Zuko. Before I was angry and hurt, but I realize now that if you hadn't of requested my presence that I would be a boring old house wife, with two children by now and nothing more than a brooding husband," she smiled as she opened her eyes, seeing that he looked at her the entire time.

"And I am glad too," he whispered softly, kissing her tenderly, "come one, it's almost dawn. We should head back in before Toph wakes up," he continued as he pulled her towards the shore.

Katara nodded, climbing out of the water, but once she felt the warmth on the liquids surface, she grabbed hold of Zuko's arm, turning him towards the source, "Wait, let's watch the sunrise," she begged.

Zuko nodded at her plea, she was so adorable when she pleaded, besides he had always enjoyed watching the sun rise and fall like an evening star, but this time it would be different than all the rest. This time he would have her at his side and that in itself made it all the more pleasurable.

They sat there on the shore, basking in the tiny rays of light that seeped over the hilltop. Zuko had his arm around Katara's shoulder, who rested her head on his shoulder, as he rested his head atop hers. It was comfortable being in one another's presence and they both wished secretly that this moment would last forever, that this moment would never leave them no matter where their lives may take them.


	17. In The Midst of the Night

**AN: Ok guys, I promised you another chapter...a bit longer so here it is! Again I am sorry about the other one being as short as it was but hey what can you do sometimes right? So like I said here you go, let me know what you think. I didn't want to rush this part of the story...because it becomes a rather BIG issue later on. So tell me what you think and yea. Ok Bye Guys  
**

* * *

After watching the sun rise, the two made their way back to the manor where they were met by a very perky and upbeat Earthbender. Toph sat in a cushioned chair, facing the entrance, a smile splayed across her paled lips. Her green eyes were narrowed, not in anger, but in a look that screamed 'I told you so.'

Slowly rising from her chair she approached them, her arms folded cross her chest, "So how was watching the sunrise?" she asked almost too innocently.

Katara and Zuko looked at one another wondering how she knew where they were, but then again this was Toph. She knew where everything and everyone was.

"It was most enjoyable," Zuko announced as his grasp on Katara's hand tightened slightly as they began to walk past Toph towards the stairs.

"Mhm," she muttered under her breath watching as they ascended the staircase, "ok," she turned away walking towards her rooms, but as if she had forgotten something she turned back to the couple, "oh and sparky, sugar queen?"

They turned as they were halfway, looking down at her, "Yes?"

Toph leaned on the railing of the staircase, an evil smirk on her face, "Just for future reference," she paused slightly, "take it outside next time! I could hardly sleep with your frantic vibrations keeping me up at all hours of the night!" she paused, feeling their hearts nearly jump out of their chests, "See you two at breakfast," she said softly.

Both Katara and Zuko's faces flushed, crimson red appeared across their cheeks as they looked at one another, then at the retreating form of Toph. For a few moments they stood there stunned at what she had said then out of nowhere, laughed so hard that they collapsed against the railing.

* * *

Fire Nation Capital:

"Mai are you sure you know what you're doing?" Sokka protested as he watched her pack.

Mai was never one to act without thinking, so her silence made it obvious to him that 'yes of course she knows what she's doing. Why wouldn't she?'

"Well just be careful ok. Percy is arranged to be married to Jin Tolbert," he stated softly as she flung her cloak hood over her head, turning to meet his gaze.

Mai smiled, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Bended knee is long from the alter Sokka," she whispered, "Besides, we do this in secret to keep anyone else from knowing. After it is handled, we will return and Jin Tolbert will mean nothing." Making it halfway past him, Sokka snatched a hold of her shoulder.

"Be careful Mai. You need to remember that the affairs of Percy and Tolbert are that of the state. This," he paused, "this could harm Katara's chances with the Fire Lord, should you anger him over such a matter," he finished, watching as she snatched her shoulder from his grasp, leaving him standing alone in her and Katara's chambers alone.

He sighed. What was he going to do about this? She he tell Katara and his father? Or should he just tell Katara in hopes that she would be able to talk the Fire Lord into accepting this secret arrangement. Shaking his head vigorously, 'No I will not involve Katara. She has far too much on her plate as it is,' he thought as he stormed out of Mai's chambers.

* * *

Boleyn Estate: Two Days Later

The trio sat round the dining table, eating and chatting away merrily. The night sky was prominent and the moon gave off its heavenly glow. The tall winter wheat rustled and danced with the wind, creating make shift waves like that of the ocean. Night life began to awake, the crickets began to sing their humble tune, the frogs croaked and the birds whistled as they flew by. It was truly a lovely evening.

"I remember that!" Toph yelled almost as she slammed her fist into the dining table.

Zuko and Katara burst out laughing, almost too hysterically.

"No no I do remember that! Oh I hated being all dressed up," she stated dramatically through her small outbursts of laughter, "and when my mother had told me that we were meeting, 'His Royal Pompous, the Fire Lord,'" she laughed as Zuko interjected, "hey!"

"Like I was saying, my mom told me that we were to meet hothead and I couldn't have been less thrilled to be honest. She forced this prissy girly dress on over me and I looked like such, like such a…"

"A girl?!" Zuko declared jokingly.

"YES! A GIRL!" she yelled back. Katara continued to laugh, she felt as if she were to die from laughter as she leaned her chair further and further back on its heels.

"After meeting sparky for the first time, I went out and found the biggest mud hole I could find and wallowed in it until I was satisfied. My mother horrified, the court saw my behavior and I thought she was going to faint. Sparky over there looked at me in utter disgust until I flung mud in his face, then he was laughing hysterically. And that is how sparky and I became friends."

Katara couldn't help but laugh even harder at the imagery of Toph flinging mud in Zuko's face; his expression must have been priceless! She leaned further and further back until the chair gave way, falling out from underneath her, forcing her bum to make contact with the floor. Her eyes were wide for a moment and silence hung in the air as Zuko and Toph stared at her. Then as if on cue they all laughed louder than they had, Katara falling on her back, Zuko burying his face into the table and Toph throwing her head back.

They had not had so much fun in a long time.

* * *

Just beyond the grounds of the manor, a messenger rode frantically in search for the recipient of his message. The dirt beneath the animal's paws kicked up, causing a small dust cloud to trail behind him. Servants who prepared the grounds watched as he frantically made his way up to the manor, flying off the beast and approaching the massive doors.

The main caretaker stood at the entrance, watching as the messenger approached, "Please give this to you lady. Tell her it is from her brother and it is of great importance that she reads it soon."

The caretaker nodded as he took the scroll from the messenger, watching him ride off.

* * *

"Here let me help you," Zuko said after he had finally gained some composure, his hand was held out.

She grabbed it quickly, pulling herself up with his help, "thank you," she whispered as she fixed her chair, taking her place next to Zuko once again.

"This has been fun you guys," Toph stated as she kicked her feet up onto the table.

Katara nodded in agreement, "Yes it has," her gazed turned on Zuko who looked down at the table.

"This is the most fun I've had in years," he whispered, looking up at the both of them, "thank you," he continued as he held out his hands for the both of them to take, "we need to do this more often. Apparently we do not get away as much as we should," he declared. The two girls nodded as the giggled softly, but were quickly interrupted when a servant entered with a parchment.

"My Lady," he bowed handing the letter to Katara.

Her eyes scanned over the ink scratches, her eyes grave. She looked up at Toph and Zuko, then back down at the letter, "It's from my brother. He writes that I am needed back at the palace immediately, he requests my input on a grave matter," she rose, leaving the dining room in a fury.

Toph and Zuko were taken back by this, but only a little.

"What's wrong Katara?" Toph asked, "Can't you just give you input in a letter? I mean does he really need you to return to the palace?"

"You don't understand Toph. My brother is not one to ask for help, but when he does that means it is of utter importance. I have to go back," she turned to look at both Toph and Zuko, "tonight."

They nodded, "Yes, I need to get back to court anyways. They are probably thinking that I have died by now," Zuko began, "probably losing their minds wondering where I have gone off to since I did not leave word," he chuckled as they all approached the stair case.

"Yea, well I guess it is time to get back to reality," Toph snorted as he crossed her arms.

With that the trio went and packed their belongings and made their way to the palace in the night.

* * *

Upon their arrival, Toph bid her farewells to Katara and Zuko, making her way through the enormous palace alone. Zuko insisted that he escort Katara to her chambers because it was the proper thing to do, but he and Katara knew that that wasn't the case at all. He just wanted to spend a little more time with her before they had to go on living their lives as if nothing had occurred between them.

They walked the halls in silence, their eyes never made contact with one another, their hands never roamed towards the others and their voices never whispered the sweets they longed to say to one another. It was rather awkward to say the least. Here these two had been intimate with one another for the past three days, but by the way they walked the halls together you would have never of guessed it.

Once they reached Katara's chambers, she pressed her back against the door, bowing her head to the Fire Lord, "Goodnight your majes—" his hot searing kiss penetrated her mouth, causing her to forget whatever she was about to say. Her arms snaked round his neck, holding him for as long as time would allow before they pulled away for air.

His eyes glistened with desire, "Good morning my lady," he whispered in her ear before grasping her hand, kissing the surface of it affectionately then left without another word. Katara pressed herself further into the door, sighing in content. Suddenly the door she leaned on for support whipped open and a pair of hands grabbed her round her waist and mouth pulling her into the room.

She tried to scream, she tried to fight whoever it was that had their hold on her but it was useless. Whoever clamped their hands down on her was far stronger than her, fighting was pointless.

Their breath tickled her ear, it was hot and moist, their breathing was staggered as if they had just taken a run and she flinched as she heard her captor speak, "Katara, Katara shhh it's me. Sokka," her eyes opened and she felt the hands that held her captive free her. Turning around she saw Sokka standing there, donned in his nightly cloak, his eyes betrayed his happiness. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Katara," he whispered as he pulled her into an affectionate embrace, "I am so glad that you have returned," he murmured. Holding onto her as if she were to disappear.

"Me too Sokka, me to," she held him just as equally if not tighter, "I came as soon as I received your letter. It sounded urgent, what has happened?" she whispered into his neck.

Sokka pulled her away from him, his head bowed as he pulled out a single piece of parchment, Mai's seal broken, "Katara, Mai left two days ago, intending on marrying Jet Percy," Katara gasped as she snatched the letter. Jet Percy was already betrothed to Jin Tolbert, her sister knew this.

"Katara, they have wedded and bedded without telling anyone, and I fear that if the Fire Lord or any other find out about this, you and I as well the entire Boleyn Family will pay dearly for it."


	18. The Journey That Lies Ahead

**AN: Wow its been a while no? So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Like I said its slow sailing from here, that way the story unfolds perfectly from here. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

It had been three days since Katara, Toph and Zuko returned to the court life in the capital city and slowly they were beginning to miss those sparing days they had shared not long ago. The palace was in an uproar over the recent miscarriage of the queen, the courts urging the young Fire Lord more than ever to seek solace with another woman and abandoning the Fire Lady as soon as possible. For the last three days the three had not seen one another, due to the chaos that they returned to.

The Fire Lady's ladies were kept ever busy tending to her needs, comforting her, aiding her in any and all ways that they could, especially Katara.

A week and a half passed and there was still no communication between the three whatsoever. Katara's family was concerned with this greatly. Upon her arrival they demanded to know what had occurred and found that they prayers had been answered. The Fire Lord had taken Katara, now all they needed to do was relieve the young Fire Lord from his duties and allow them to spend time together.

The only sort of contact the three friends had, were mainly side glances and simple passing by smiles, but no words were spoken, not physical contact made. It was very depressing for them all.

And what's worse, Mai had left almost two weeks ago, marrying the young Jet Percy and consummating their marriage. Katara and her brother hadn't heard anything from their sister since she had left and wondered if everything was alright. At first Katara had thought of bringing up the issue to her parents but was quickly reminded by Sokka that if they knew, then the courts would know and Mai would be in danger for making an imperial decision. So they only did what they could. Wait.

* * *

"I don't care!" came a booming cry from within the palace courtroom.

"My Lord," a council member who stood before the court bowed his head in honor, "we only urge you in the matter because it is of the utmost importance. It is not that we do not love Fire Lady Song, but that she has not fulfilled her duty which is giving the Fire Nation a male heir."

Zuko sat in his throne, steam rolling off him, literally, "Council members, I understand your concern and I understand that Song and I have not been able to conceive a male child. We are doing all that we can and I tell you now that I refuse to divorce her just because of this small matter," he huffed in defeat, his eyes roaming over the old and withered faces of the council members.

One said council member stood from his seat, bowing his head ever so gracefully, "My Lord if I may?" he asked. Zuko nodded, waving his hand urging him to continue.

"Divorcing the Fire Lady is the only way," he began, watching as the Fire Lord's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "but if you were to send the Fire Lady away to perhaps Ember Island, you could take on a mistress in her absence. By bringing on a mistress you can test whether or not she can bare your child, a living child, but also show us and the nation that it is not you, Fire Lord Zuko who cannot help conceive a living heir, but in fact Fire Lady Song. This will show us and the people that she is not a fit Fire Lady if she cannot perform the single most important task asked of her. Then you will be able to divorce her with just cause."

Zuko straightened in his throne, eyes as if they were set ablaze, "You mean to say that you and the people believe that the issue could possibly be me and Song?" he threw himself from his chair, standing in the midst of the council members, "I have already conceived a living bastard male child! Clearly it is not an issue with me, but with my wife. I know that I need to remarry, but I cannot subject a good woman to such cruelty!" he stated fiercely.

"Then make her want to leave willingly, therefore there is no need for you to divorce her, make her renounce her title and be done with it," another shouted.

Zuko was to his fill with these old men. He needed them out of his sight more than anything else right now, "Meeting adjourned!" he yelled, dismissing the grumpy old me from the court room, and leaving him all alone, sitting in his throne in the darkness.

* * *

The halls of the palace at night were dreary and dark. Small torches lined the walls illuminating them some, but not much to Katara's comfort. It had been almost two full weeks that she and Zuko had last spoken, and just the other day she managed to run into Toph where they spent hours conversing joyfully with one another. But her heart ached, she wondered if perhaps she had said or done something to make him no longer seek out her company or had he found someone else? So many questions plagued her mind as she walked down the hall, but they were soon interrupted when a loud crash reached her ears.

It had come from the throne room or court room. Earlier in the day she had seen the council members leaving and wondered where Zuko was, but now her wondering had halted and she had an idea as to who was in there. Cracking the door ever so slightly, a beam of light pooled into the darkened room, revealing an angered Zuko thrashing about. Throwing vases, turning tables on end and so on and so forth. Apparently the meeting had not gone as good as Zuko would have hoped.

At first Katara wanted to rush in and comfort him, but hesitated as she knew that perhaps he needed this moment to himself that perhaps he would calm himself down enough to seek out her company if he needed further comforting. With that she closed the door, leaving the young Fire Lord alone once more.

* * *

"Sokka," Katara knocked on her brother's door gently. It cracked open to reveal her brother's welcoming face as he allowed her to pass, "have you heard anything yet?" she questioned as she shut the door behind her.

He shook his head as he sat down near the fireplace, "No and I am worried. Mai has never gone this long without writing to us. I just hope something bad hasn't happened to her," he was truly worried. His voice expressed it all too well. It was shaky and nerve wracking, but Katara couldn't blame him. Mai was her sister to, and even though she had done some things lately that she didn't approve of, that did not mean she did not care for her any less.

"If she doesn't show up within the week," Sokka stood, sighing heavily before he continued, "then we will tell father and uncle," Katara nodded, she understood. If it were up to her she would have told them long ago, but decided against if after Sokka told her that Mai would be in grave trouble.

They hugged, the night was reaching its fullness and there was little time for sleep. Katara exited her brother's room and headed back down the hall towards the ladies chambers. Once again she had to pass the court chamber, only this time she heard nothing and decided to continue.

* * *

It had been a long and tiring day. The cool night air was something that soothed him greatly. His eyes were closed tightly as his hands grasped hold of the balcony railing with much force. Today had not gone well with the council and he knew deep down that he and Song could no longer be together, that he wished to share a life with Katara. So, why did he feel so guilty? He hadn't allowed the council to believe that he had moved on from Song, he knew she was dying and refused to divorce an ill woman when her spirit would soon leave this world. He would have time to grieve and he would have time to heal. There would be no need for a divorce and no need for the political squabble that the council seemed to be so interested in.

He sighed; it seemed as if he were holding his breath for it was a long drawn out breath. He needed to think, he needed to talk to someone and he hoped that that someone would come to him soon.

* * *

The door to her chambers moaned loudly as they opened, Katara looked around as if she were caught doing something she shouldn't but soon snuck into her room, pressing her back against the wood. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, lit only by the full moon's beautiful rays that trickled in from her balcony. She could feel the breeze brush across her face, filling her senses with calmness and a sense of peace.

But something caught her eye. Someone or something stood out on her balcony, gazing up at the stars. There was only one person she could think of that would be in her room at this hour. Zuko.

Walking slowly towards the balcony, Katara's eyes never left the figure on the balcony. They scanned over the figure's backside and she recognized the features immediately.

Her hand reached out slowly, grasping his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze and she felt his hand fall down upon hers, encompassing it completely.

"Katara," he whispered softly pulling her towards the railing. There was no need for words, only silence and comfort was given. She embraced him with all that she could; engulfing him into her very soul, allowing him to know that she was here for him as long as he needed her to be.

"Thank you Katara," he whispered as he pulled her face to him, his hands caressing her cheeks, "thank you," he leaned in, kissing her gently, melting into her soft and cooling embrace.

Tears streaked down both their faces as they showed their love for one another in this one gentle and warming kiss.


	19. Let Come What May

**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter...idk why but I have been in an extrodinary writing mood. Always wanting to write. So here is the next chapter, I hope the element of SURPRISE! is still in there...somewhere and I hope you enjoy it. Tell me please what you all think...if I moved too fast or way too slow and if there is anything you would like to see more of or if there is just anything you would like to see period. Thanks so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Turion  
**

* * *

They strolled through the lavish gardens together, hands clasped together like simple lovers with gentle smiles etched into their features. Remaining silent for some time, they came upon the small pond and decided to sit there for a moment, gazing at the moon's reflection in the pond.

"So," it was Zuko who finally broke the lingering silence between them, "how have you been these past few weeks?" he asked his voice was soft and gentle but still held its defined firmness.

Katara rubbed the back of his palm with the pad of her thumb as she continued to stare at the stilled water. The lotus blossoms floated perfectly across the water's surface, and every now and then she noticed small ripples form and disappear across the dark water.

"I've been busy," she whispered. How desperately she wanted to tell him of her concern for her sister, how she thought something may have gone wrong. But she knew that she must remain ever mum on that subject. Telling him that she was busy, or preoccupied was not a lie, it was far from it. Her thoughts remained on her sister and him, but she was also being worn down by the Fire Lady's consistent needs ever since she arrived back at the palace.

Zuko nodded, he understood. Ever since they had returned he was nothing but busy. He was surprised when he actually had the night to himself to just rest and think!

"And what of Toph? I have not seen her since we arrived back," Zuko continued. He had wondered what became of her, for she disappeared always after her meals in the dining hall, which was pretty much the only time he was able to see her.

"I saw Toph a few days ago. Apparently she has been making preparations for the Earth King's visit next week. And by the sound of it, he's being very peculiar as to what accommodations he expects upon his arrival," Katara huffed softly as she dipped her fingers in the water, "did you know he was coming?" she asked Zuko, her eyes never leaving the water.

At first Zuko didn't understand why the King would be coming to the capital but was soon reminded after he searched his thoughts.

"Oh no!" he face palmed himself, "I completely forgot! Next week the Earth King and I are to sign a proposal for our children's marriage."

"Marriage?" Katara jerked her head up to look Zuko in the eye, "But your daughter is hardly of age. How can you arrange a marriage for her?" she questioned him harshly.

Zuko knew that this would be a touchy subject with Katara. Looking at their present situation he could not blame her. As much as he wanted to admit it, he hated the idea of arranging a marriage between his daughter and the Earth Prince, but in all reality there was no other option. They were a binding contract in a manner to keep the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation allies.

"Zahra is a princess Katara and there are certain duties in which a princess must fulfill for her people. By arranging a marriage between my Zahra and their Enero our nations will be allied forever more. If conflict should arise, neither nation can go against one another because of our children." He replied, becoming stern as he spoke as if he were speaking to one of his council members.

"But Zuko," Katara turned to him, placing a hand on his knee, "an arranged marriage? Do you think she will be happy?" her eyes were beautiful, yet filled with concern.

That was what he liked about Katara, she always seemed more concerned with others than she did with herself and at times it scared him. A person should care about themselves just as much or perhaps even more than they care for others.

'Wait what am I thinking?!' he demanded. He cared for Katara's wellbeing more than he did his own. He was sounding hypocritical there for a moment.

He took her hands in his, pulling them to his chest, pressing them firmly against his heart cavity, "Of course she will be. The young prince and my daughter have been friends since their birth and I believe that their relationship will last a lifetime."

Nodding she felt her heart race as she could feel his beating wildly under her palms, "I just wish she could find true love," blushing she pulled her hands away placing them in her lap, "I know that is something of a fairytale but she deserves all that life has to offer her," she looked up at him, her eyes prickling with tears, "especially love."

His heart ached; he sensed that she was in pain not only for his daughter, but perhaps her. Perhaps she was comparing their situation to what his daughter might go through and for the first time his mind was clouded with doubt about this arrangement.

"Hey," he saw a few stray tears streaking down her gentle face and whipped them gently away with his thumb, "hey," he brought her face closer to him as if he were pulling her into a kiss, "not everyone is able to find their true love," he paused hoping that now would be the perfect time to tell her, "not like us Katara."

A brilliant smile crossed her lips as she sighed contently at his words and caressing, "Really?" she questioned, searching his eyes for as much truth as she could and it was all that she saw.

Nodding his head he pulled her closer, "Yes. I love you with all my being Katara and I know that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," he felt a pang of guilt wash over him as he remembered Song for a brief moment.

And as if she could read his mind she asked him, "But what about Song? Surly you love her."

How could he not have some feelings for Song? But he realized that the feelings he had for Song were nothing compared for the feelings he had for Katara. At first, he would be the first to admit that the only feeling he had for Katara when they had first met was lust, but over time it grew into something far more greater than lust.

"I do still love Song," he began, watching as she cast her eyes downward, but he would not let her remain that way for long, "but the love I have for her is that of a sister or a friend. The love that I harbor for you is that of a lover, is that of a companion," he continued, "I told you Katara, I love you more than life itself and I do not know how else I can make you see that my words are true."

Her downcast eyes now bolted up to his and she smiled, pushing herself closer to his, "You already have," she whispered, now pulling his hands from her face and grabbing his collar, pulling him into her kiss.

It wasn't fierce, nor was it harsh, but it held great passion as if she too were telling him that she loved him just as much.

* * *

The wooden wheels of the carriage rumbled as they smacked against the rubble pavement leading the newly wedded couple closer and closer to the palace.

Mai sat there next to her husband, their hands wrapped together. He had fallen asleep long the journey, but she had not. She had spent the entire time thinking of what she would say or do once her family found out that she had married a senior noble behind their backs.

The wilderness outside kept her eyes occupied, the trees and oceans of wheat were lush and beautiful. The farmlands were quite beautiful and though she would never admit it aloud, she had missed the country side of Olata and really wished on returning home.

A few moments later she found herself and her husband standing before the royal palace back gate, where they would enter in secret.

* * *

"Sleep with me tonight?" he asked her in a husky tone.

Pink stretched across her cheeks, as she looked away for a brief moment.

"Ok."

Zuko was overwhelmed when she agreed. He stood abruptly, gathering her in his arms bridal style and stormed off to his chambers with Katara squealing and laughing all the way.

* * *

Morning came quicker than expected. Light poured into the royal chamber illuminating the room with gentle beams of light. Katara and Zuko laid together engulfed in the massive bed. Their limbs were tangled together as Katara's head rested on Zuko's chest and as his arm wrapped around her protectively. They were so at peace like this, so at home like this that it seemed almost horrid to break them apart. But they knew that until matters were solved, the only way they could be like this was in secret.

Eyes fluttered open almost abruptly and Katara bolted up off the bed, running to the bathing quarters. She slammed the door shut with such force that it woke Zuko from his sleep. Practically falling off the bed, he looked around to see that Katara was no longer in bed and had made her way to the bathing chamber. Sighing he stretched out his rested limbs then proceeded to the bathing room where he heard what sounded like Katara becoming ill.

At first he wanted to enter, but the thought better of it. He knew that Katara would not want him to see her in that sort of condition and while he respected that he also wanted to barge in and help her in any way he could. So without hesitation he opened the door to see her leaning over the toilet basin, her head resting above it, vomiting harshly.

"Katara!" he ran to her side then kneeled next to her, pulling her hair from her face. She did not answer him as she continued to become ill in the basin. His free hand roamed her back, comforting her as she finished up and she pulled away leaning against the wall. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked tired.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling away from him gently, "I need to bathe," she rose and turned the faucet water on in the shower like contraption and began removing her clothes.

Zuko just sat there for a moment, watching as she disrobed before him as if she did this everyday and climbed into the shower allowing the heated waters to roll down her body gently soothing her. How he envied the water for that brief moment. It was allowed to explore every curvature, every centimeter while he could only sit there and stare. But he pushed that thought aside and decided to join her.

Removing his silk pants quickly, he pulled the glass away slipping in. For a moment he watched as she closed her eyes, facing the water allowing it to just slap against her. If only he could have this every morning. He smiled as he heard her gasp when he pulled her into his chest then spinning them around so that his back was now being massaged by the water and Katara was being massage by Zuko.

After their heated shower together Katara and Zuko prepared for their day. Katara had seemed a bit off ever since the morning's earlier incident. Zuko wanted to talk to her about it, but thought that if there was something she needed to tell him she would. Katara was not one to keep secrets from him and that was another thing about her that he loved. No matter what, she was always one to speak her mind and yet she was also truthful with him not matter how harsh or painful it might be.

They bid each other farewell with a simple kiss and a gentle hug then made their way to their expected places. But first Katara had to go and speak with her family. There was something wrong with her and she wanted to speak with her mother about the matter before she spoke with anyone else. Plus she wanted to see if Mai had returned yet or sent word on her whereabouts. But first thing was first, she would go and talk with her mother then she would seek out Sokka and find out anything new.

* * *

"Mother?" Katara knocked faintly on her mother's private chambers and found herself being allowed in.

"Come in Katara," Kya stated as she allowed Katara into her chamber, "Is there something wrong my dear?" she asked, sensing that there was something disturbing her daughter.

Katara made her way to the window sill where she sat gazing out at the scenery, "Yes there is," she rested her hand on her stomach, remembering this morning's as well as the last few days of the week, "I think, I think I might be with child," she whispered softly as a single tear escaped down her cheek.

At first Kya was shocked, her hand clasped over her mouth as she stared down at her daughter, but soon got over her shock. Bother her brother and husband kept shoving her under the nose of the Fire Lord and she was a beautiful young woman, so it should not come to much surprise.

"Is it the Lord's?" she asked as she came and sat down on the sill with her. Katara nodded, "When did this happen Katara?" she asked, placing a hand on her daughter's knee.

Katara's eyes roamed out towards the lad once more, not being able to look her mother in the eye, "A few weeks ago," she whispered, "when I left for Olata Zu—I mean Fire Lord Zuko came after me. One thing led to another and…" well she really didn't need to explain the rest, she was sure her mother could have guessed it all on her own.

Kya was at a loss of words. Her daughter was only a young woman of 18 and hoped that she was truly prepared for the trials of motherhood.

"I just hope you understand what will come of this. Raising a child is a very important and difficult responsibility every parent must face," Kya stated, "but I am more than will to help you and my new grandchild in any way that I can," she lifted Katara's chin, showing her daughter her beautiful and radiant smile.

Lunging at her mother, Katara embraced Kya with all that she could; "Thank you mother," she sighed; now all she had to do was tell Zuko, "thank you."

"Mother!" At that moment Sokka burst through his mother's doors to see Katara and their mother in a tight embrace.

'What's that all about?' he thought, seeing the shed tearstains along Katara's cheeks.

"What is it Sokka?" both asked at the same time.

"Its Mai, she's returned," he looked at Katara with a grave look in his eye and she understood.

Katara stood, straightened out her dress and cleared her face, making herself look more presentable, "We shall go and see her," she said softly, bowing to her mother who at the moment still had to prepare for the day, "goodbye mother," she hugged her once more.

"Goodbye my loves, and give my love to your sister. I shall join you after I clean up!" she hollered after them as they made their exit.

* * *

Once they were outside, Sokka grabbed Katara's hand and began running rapidly down the hall, "Mai and Jet are seeing father and uncle right now! I told them all that I knew after they had seen them enter the palace last night and I have a feeling things won't end well!" he stated as they ran down the hall, past the throne room and up a flight of stairs before they found themselves standing outside, listening to the argument within.

Sokka and Katara pressed themselves against the massive door to hear whatever was being said in there.

"How could you? You know Katara's relationship with the Fire Lord is at a vulnerable stage! Any mishap any mark upon her name could ruin everything we have worked for!" they heard her father yell fiercely.

"Does anyone know about this?" they heard their uncle's booming voice.

A slight pause.

"No," it was Mai. Katara's heart leapt for joy! There was so much she wished to tell her and so much she wanted to ask her, but at the present she was worried about what may happen.

"Good, that's how it will stay."

"But you cannot do what has been done before Agni!" Mai yelled, "And consummated too!" she yelled. Katara and Sokka pulled away from the door, covering their mouths trying to stifle their gasps. Mai consummated their marriage, at first they did not believe it, nor did they believe that she would tell their father such things! Mai was not going to have an easy punishment.

But they were soon drawn back when they heard their uncle yell out in anger.

"BY AGNI IF YOU WERE MY DAUGHTER! THE BOY WILL RETURN TO EMBER ISLAND WHERE HE WILL MARRY THE TOLBERT GIRL AS ARRANGED!" he was not very happy about what had been done behind his back.

Katara and Sokka heard heavy and fast paced footsteps approaching the doors and they made their way to the bench where they sat and watched Jet Percy storm out of the room and down the hall. Not giving a single glance their way or over their shoulder.

Once they were sure he was gone, the stood back up and pressed themselves against the door once more, "You will go to the Earth Kingdom until you have learned your place," he finished.

"What?" Mai demanded.

'What?!" Katara and Sokka mouthed to each other. They understood that what Mai did was inexcusable but to send her away to the Earth Kingdom?!

"No you can't! Father please do something!" Ma begged. You could hear the strain and weakness in her voice.

"You knew better Mai! You know that such a stunt could cause problems for Katara and her relationship with the Fire Lord."

"Father," she begged.

"No!" he stated firmly. That was the end of that.

"You will go back to the Earth Kingdom and join the court where you will be a lady to the Earth Queen. You'll stay there until your father's forgiven you," the conversation was over and the door was ripped from against Katara and Sokka where they came face to face with an angered Mai. Her eyes were red, tears rushing down her face and she looked as if she were about to kill the both of them.

She shoved the both of them out of the way; slamming the door behind her then turned her fury on Katara and Sokka.

"You told them didn't you!" she pointed a finger at Katara.

Katara was flabbergasted. Sure she had wanted to tell them but she didn't because she didn't wish to cause her pain, this pain and herself the pain of losing her sister.

"What? Me? No Mai you have to understand. Sokka told me what happened; we got worried that something happened to you! We were going to tell if you were still gone after this week," she looked at Sokka who came to her side.

"Mai, it wasn't Katara. It was me. Dad and Uncle saw you come home last night and asked if I knew anything about why you were gone for such a long time and why Jet Percy was with you. I told them," he stated, giving Katara's shoulder a tight squeeze.

Mai was livid. Her chest heaved up and down, up and down.

"Fine, but just so you know you've only helped her!" she yelled pointing at Katara.

Katara had never seen Mai so upset before. And she didn't understand why Mai was trying to pin this entire issue on her.

"Help me how?" she demanded. Now she wasn't so sure she was happy to see Mai after all.

"Mai, Katara didn't do anything. If she said anything, it would have been to protect you, that's it! But she never said a word."

"Fine I'll try and tell myself that while I'm in exile! While you both are here and I am shipped off to the Earth Kingdom while you two are here not challenged for our father's affection and you," she pointed to Katara, "not challenged for the Fire Lord's attentions!" she stormed past Katara and Sokka, leaving them standing in the hall dumbfounded.

"How is this my fault?" Katara asked Sokka.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly in his embrace, "Sokka," Katara wheezed, "Sokka I need to tell you something," she pulled away from him, looking down at her hand that she now placed on her stomach, "Sokka I'm pregnant," she whispered.

His face contorted slightly as he looked at her, "What? When? How? By who?" he asked in a fury.

Katara looked at the doorway where her father and uncle sat on the other side then took Sokka's hand and pulled him down the hall.

Looking around to see if anyone was around she whispered everything in his ear.

His face beheld shock at first, but understood that this was what she was here for, that this was what his father and uncle had wanted, not exactly what he wanted but it was what they wanted and that was the only important thing. He felt anger swelling up inside of him and he didn't know if it was for his father and uncle or if it was for the Fire Lord.

Katara could sense his anger and knew what he was thinking, "Zuko didn't do this alone Sokka," she whispered, "I wanted to be with him. It is my fault just as much as it is Zuko's." she continued.

"Katara," he hugged her tightly, "just be careful ok, please just be careful. I don't care what father and uncle say, you do what you think is best for you and not what they tell you to do."

She nodded in his embrace feeling his comforting arms around him; she knew that he would support her and take care of her if all others abandoned her.

"Lady Carey?" they heard a masculine voice from behind them. Sokka and Katara turned to see the young Fire Lord standing there, a gentle smile on his face his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fire Lord," they both bowed at the young man and he returned the gesture with a simple nodding of his head.

"May I escort you to lunch?" he asked her, offering her his hand.

She nodded; taking his offer and giving her brother one last look over her shoulder as they walked away. They quickly approached the dining hall, but before they could do that Katara pulled him away from their destination and towards the gardens. She had to tell him before someone else did and she had to tell him to see how he would react to it.

"Katara what's wrong?" he asked her as she led him to the small pond. He watched as she paced back and forth before him. Had something happened since after they last saw one another this morning? Carefully he watched every small thing she did and the one thing that stood out to him was something he had seen Song do many times.

"Zuko," she paused as she halted in her steps, looking at him then away quickly, "I'm with child," her hands folded across her stomach.


	20. Ambitions Ambitions

**AN: Here is the update that has been long overdue! Forgive me, I have been working on another story recently called "The Concubine Princess" and haven't had the time to work on this bad boy. Well without any further babbling, please read and enjoy! **

For a moment he stood there completely shocked as to the words that had seeped from her luscious lips. Had she literally just told him that she was with child? With his child? So many emotions ran through him, excitement, worry, joy and yet sadness. Song could not bear to hear that another woman became pregnant with his child while she still continues to birth still bourns.

He sighed, "Katara," he paused seeing a flash of worry come upon her beautiful features and decided that there was no reason for him to not be happy. Sweeping her up in his arms like a gleeful child, he swung her round in the air, laughing joyfully.

After a few moments of celebration he slowly dropped her to the ground, sweeping away stray strands of hair from her face so that he could take in her heavenly glow.

"So you're not angry with me?" she asked hesitantly.

Shaking his head, he danced his fingers across her jaw line, smiling, "How could I be angry with you? It's not as if you were the only one involved in conceiving the child," he chuckled, kissing her lightly on the lips, "now come, lunch is ready and I cannot wait to tell Toph the news!"

He sounded like a child at the Fire Nation festival, so excited and overjoyed and bubbly. Katara couldn't help but smile at that adorableness.

* * *

Upon their arrival, Zuko and Katara found their way to Toph and told her the news. She of course admitted that she had known for a while, being able to sense two heart beats instead of one and said that she had only waited this long for Katara to say anything because she didn't want to ruin the surprise. Soon lunch had ended and Katara went away to say her goodbyes to Mai who was leaving shortly as Zuko and Toph went to discuss things with the Earth King.

* * *

Katara was displeased that her sister was being sent away; she really didn't want Mai to go no matter how upset she was that Mai would even begin to blame her for the current situation. Sighed she found herself at their door and knocked hesitantly.

"Come in," Mai's voice rumbled through the door.

Taking a deep breath, Katara slowly pushed the door open to see Mai packing her trunks, stuffing dress after dress into them. She closed the door behind her, then proceeded to the bed where she sat down, waiting for Mai to turn and look at her.

That didn't take very long.

Mai whirled around yelling at whoever it was that entered, "You wanted someth—" she cut herself off, seeing her sister sitting at the edge of the bed, looking apologetically at her.

"What do you want Katara?" she demanded, turning away from her and began slamming things furiously into her trunks now.

Katara gulped, swallowing the massive lump in the back of her throat, "I wanted to apologize and tell you that I missed you. I never wanted this Mai, I never wanted you to leave the first time but you did and I swear to you that I would never do anything that would jeopardize our relationship, ever. You mean more to me than anything else…well other than Sokka, Mama and Papa," Katara stood, placing a hand on her frantic sister.

At the touch Mai softened, she knew Katara all her life and knew that there was nothing that Katara wouldn't do for her and yet she still wished to be enraged with her, but knew that she could do it no longer. With that Mai turned, wrapping her arms around her younger sister, smiling in her hair and breathing in her inviting scent of lotus blossoms.

"I'm going to miss you Katara," Mai finally whispered, "so much," her hold tightened, as did Katara's.

Nodding, Katara rubbed Mai's back softly, patting it here and there as she muttered, "Me too Mai, me too."

With their last words spoken the girls separated and Mai departed. A carriage awaited her outside, her trunks already packed for the ship ride to her new home; all that was needed was her. She sighed, hugging her family members, save for her uncle and father then bid them farewell and promised to write as often as possible and only hoped that her father would forgive her soon enough.

Slowly the carriage pulled away, Katara and Sokka along with their mother stood and watched it until it disappeared from their sight. She would miss Mai greatly, but knew that she still had many other things to worry about. Now all that was left to do was to tell her father and uncle that she was pregnant.

* * *

Few hours passed before she decided to approach them with the news, after requesting that they meet her in her uncle's apartments Katara suddenly became nervous and fearful. She loved Zuko with all her heart and could not bear to use it or allow her father and uncle to use it for their own personal gain. Her hand subconsciously covered over her flat stomach as she breathed in and out, opening the doors to reveal her father and uncle.

Bato sat at his desk, eyes preoccupied by paperwork and her father pacing irritatingly at the fireplace.

"What is so important that you need call us for a meeting Katara," Agni he could be so cold at times.

"Uncle, father I am with child, the Fire Lord's child," with that she bowed then quickly darted off, leaving both men stunned and overjoyed.

A smirk splayed across Bato's features as he rose quickly from his desk, "Yes, now that Katara is with child we can only hope to move forward," he slammed his fist against the table, "if Katara's bastard is a son, then we shall be unstoppable!"

* * *

**AN: I know its really short...but I promise things will only heat up from this point on...thus the plot thickens! Anyways review, I know that I haven't been working on this story for ages its seems but hey lol. If you enjoy this story, then go and read my latest story that has been taking all my attention at the moment called, "The Concubine Princess" ok enough babbling you all have a good day/night!**


	21. Where There is Sorrow, Happiness Derives

**AN: HEY! I know its been forever and I am soooo sorry. I just got caught up with my latest story "The Concubine Princess" that I neglected this story and I am here to say, no more! I will be updating all my stories ASAP! Promise! So, this is a bit short, but it explains a few things that have been occuring and what not. So enjoy and let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

Only a few short weeks had passed by and Katara's body began changing immensely. Her stomach had not gotten much larger, but her morning sickness and waning moods only continued.

Every now and then she could feel the eyes of the Fire Lady on her, staring her down to her very soul and occasionally she saw her majesty's eyes travel downwards to where Katara's stomach lay under several layers of clothing, giving it a longing, yet saddened glare.

It saddened Katara, knowing that she was with child when the Fire Lady was not. Her uncle had told her not to be so soft and to get over her emotions. He said that the Fire Lady was not to be respected for she could not even perform the simplest of tasks…baring a male heir.

Mai had been gone for the few short weeks, and to Katara it seemed like an eternity. Where was her sister when she needed to hear snide comments, or when she needed to be told to wear her hair a certain way, or to put this dress on instead of that one? Where was her sister when she needed to talk to someone about her emotional feelings or when she would wake in the early hours of the morning, sick as can be? Where was Mai?

Though she asked that question over and over, Katara knew the answer. Mai was living in the Earth King's courts, tending to the Queen there instead of being here at Katara's side.

But in Mai's absence, Sokka had managed to step in, cheering Katara up as much as possible.

They would spend practically every day with one another and often times at night, Katara would ask him kindly to stay with her, at least until she fell asleep. Sokka was always happy to oblige. Katara was his little sister and as her brother it was his job to care and comfort her when she needed him to.

* * *

Sighing heavily as she mended shirts for the poor, Katara caught herself gazing out the window several times that day, staring longingly at the southern sky. If Mai were to come home, this would be where Katara was able to see her, perfect view.

A few times she had seen Zuko pass underneath the window, conversing with advisers, talking things up with Toph and then there were a few times she saw him taking a midday stroll with her majesty, trying to cheer her up.

If there was one thing Katara was loved about Zuko was the fact that even though he claimed to love her with his being, he did not neglect the Fire Lady. He tended to her, cared for her like a friend would and never wanted to leave her unhappy. In all reality, Zuko was still married to the Fire Lady and he was merely taking on his role as the husband.

She was happy that even though she was with his child, he did not treat her extraordinarily different than others and was happy that still maintained a peaceful relationship.

Sometimes in the middle of the night, when Sokka had gone, she would feel the bed dip slightly and feel a pair of comforting arms wrap around her body, a husky voice whispering vows of love and devotion in her ear and was pleased to know that even though she was with child, she was still able to draw him to her bed.

There were so many things Katara was thankful for, that words could barely begin to describe.

* * *

**I know! Really tiny, but it does have purpose! So tell me what you thought.**


	22. Unto Us a Child Is Born

**AN: Alright, so once again, I give you a very delayed update to this story. I moved it along somewhat, but I hope you don't mind. So without further babbling on my part, let's jump right into the story! Enjoy and please, your comments are always welcomed as you very well know.

* * *

**

The day had finally come, the birthing of Katara and Fire Lord Zuko's child. From the moment the pains of labor kicked in, Fire Lord Zuko had released the courts, dismissed all council meetings and clung to Katara's side through the day. He helped in any way he could, his excitement and anxiousness roused him, his heart and mind running rapidly as he awaited the news on whether she would produce him a male or female child.

At first he was hesitant, having a male child from Katara, only reason being was that once again it would prove that his wife was unable to produce a living male heir and that he was in fact alright. But if it were a girl, it would give him a slight fraction of hope that maybe; just maybe Song could give birth to a son yet.

As he paced outside Katara's bedroom chamber, he frantically chewed at the thumb nail, his eyes straining as they focused on the floor. Sweat gathered at his brow and his breathing staggered and hitched every time he heard Katara scream.

In all his years as a married man, he could never begin to thank his mother for the pain she suffered into bringing him in this world. Every time he thought of trying again with Song, he could always recall the treacherous screams that ripped from her throat, the way her already white knuckles turned sheer white as she gripped the sheets and the obvious pain wreathing from her face as she brought their daughter into the world. Women were strong, Song was stronger. She had been with him through several years of marriage, several years of attempted births, miscarriages and still born children and yet, she loved him all the same. Never once did she blame their suffering on him and yet all the while he and practically the rest of his court blamed her constantly.

It was here that he suddenly realized what a horrid husband he had been and that with what little time Song had left, he needed to somehow make up for the years of doubt and scrutiny he'd given her.

Slowly he eased against the wall, again Katara's screams ripped from the room, rattling the door...or so he thought and pierced his ears once more. His heart wrenched with pain, he had done this to her, he had caused her pain just as he did Song, would she forgive him?

For a few sparing moments he was alone to think to himself, but soon Katara's brother...Sokka was it? He had come rushing down the hall in a fury; he leaned against the wall gasping for air before realizing who he stood before.

"Your majesty," he bowed, his breathing still disheveled.  
Zuko nodded, his eyes catching sight of several other figures emerging from the shadows at the far end of the hall, making their way towards himself and Katara's brother.

But before Zuko could truly make out who it was that approached them, Katara's brother caught his attention, "So," he asked timidly, his face scrunching at the sound of his sister's screams, "how long as she been in labor?"

Zuko remained silent for a moment as another scream erupted from the door, then proceeded, the figures from the corner of his eye coming into view, "About fifteen minutes...then again it could be longer," he sighed, "it feels like it's been hours though," he sighed.

Katara's brother nodded, leaning against the wall, his head slamming against it with a heavy thud, "Yea, I know what you mean. These past months have been hell, I'm glad it's almost over," he sighed, followed by Zuko.

For a moment he was hesitant, wishing to ask what he meant by such a statement but decided to let it go. He understood that perhaps, being Katara's brother, he surly wasn't overly thrilled with the fact that his sister was pregnant and let alone, pregnant by a man who isn't even her betrothed. But Zuko was the Fire Lord, how could her brother openly express his uncanny desire to ring his neck without being thrown in the prison hold or worse, killed.

As they stood in silence...well apart from Katara's constant screams, Zuko and Sokka both turned their heads to the figures that had finally reached them. It was Katara's family, all but her sister and then Toph.

A smile etched into the curve of Zuko's mouth as Toph forced her way through the stuffy crowd that called themselves Katara's family and made her way over to Zuko.

Punching him in the arm with as much ease as she could muster, she smirked, "Look at you, glowing in fatherhood...again!"

He laughed softly, awkwardly as the eyes of Katara's family members slowly merged over towards him, focusing on his face, "Yea," he muttered, swallowing down the snide remark he had in mind.

"Fire Lord," the woman, who seemed to be the spitting image of Katara, but only several years older, called out, "how is my daughter fairing?" her voice was so soft, so tender. It reminded him so much of Katara.

'Like mother like daughter I suppose,' he mused to himself as he composed himself in the best manner possible, "She's fairing well, but I cannot say for certain. Once the labor began, I was advised to leave the chamber," he continued, "something about a woman's spite..."

Katara's father and uncle both laughed quietly together, understanding and getting the nurses' joke...unfortunately Zuko didn't.

Then, as they talked amongst themselves the door to Katara's bedroom opened, the nurse poked her head outside the door, a smile breaching her strained features, "Fire Lord, you may come in now."

Zuko nodded, he bid his goodbyes to Katara's family then slid quietly into the room, the door shutting behind him.

* * *

There, lying in bed, a bundle wrapped in cloth snuggled close to her bosom was Katara. A heavenly glow was about her face, the glistening sweat that stuck against her forehead, her hair that was ragged and strained from the labor process...but to Zuko, she looked absolutely beautiful.

As he neared, he saw two small hands attached to the littlest arms reach out towards Katara, the small fingers wrapping in her hair and grasping hold of her gown.

He felt his heart begin to beat faster, he heard his breath quicken and could feel the fast paste of his chest rising and falling. After many years of child birth one would think he would be use to the idea of another child, but he wasn't. It was always a new experience for him. He had his first born child, a daughter, or the others were born and died shortly after birth, some died while still in the womb and others were born already dead. But to have another living child...the feeling was overwhelming.  
With a scratchy voice, caused by all the yelling, Katara looked up at him, greeting him tenderly, "Hey," she cooed.

Zuko came to her side, sitting down on the edge of the bed nearest Katara, his hand reaching up to push back some of the matted hair from her face, "Hey you," he replied, his eyes roaming down towards the bundle.

With a smile, she watched as he pushed down the cloth from the babe's face, seeing how the tiny infant lit up just seeing him.

"Her name is Kya," she paused, hoping that the name she had chosen was good enough for him, "after my mother," she watched as he looked up, a look overcoming his features.

"A girl?" he asked.

Katara nodded, unsure of how he would react, "I'm sorry," she whispered, reaching out she gripped his hand, "I know how much you wish for a son," a single tear began to streak down her cheek.

Zuko sighed, his hand squeezing hers in response and at the moment her tear fell, his eyes gazed at her face, a saddened smile gracing his lips. With a swift, yet gentle action he reached out, taking the tear from her face, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Why do you apologize?" he asked, slowly picking the child up from her mother's arms, "You have given me a beautiful, healthy baby girl," his golden gaze fell on Katara, "I would never be angry with you over something you cannot control."

Katara smiled, a breath she was holding escaping her lips. She leaned back, watching as Zuko pulled the babe closer to his face, her small tiny curled fingers gracing his face, pulling at his lip.

"My lady," the nurse called to her, "your family requests entrance. Shall I see them in?"

A weary face covered Katara's features; she didn't want this moment between her and Zuko to change, especially with her cold blooded, backstabbing, ungrateful uncle mucking everything up. With a simple shaking of her head Katara began to speak but was abruptly cut off.

"Tell Lady Katara's family that she needs her rest, it is by the demand of the Fire Lord that they give her ample time to rest up and take care of her child before getting pulled back into their political schemes," he stated, narrowing his eyes somewhat, "tell them exactly as I have told you."

The nurse nodded, "Yes my lord," and with that she was out the door, explaining why they could not enter.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Katara muttered softly, thankful in so many ways that he had saved her from the grief her family would ensnare you in.

Zuko nodded, handing Kya back to Katara, kissing her passionately before scooting her over somewhat, and taking his place at her side.

* * *

Her shaken hands trembled wearily as she dropped the small parchment that was placed under her door. Her hand maiden, Lady Katara Boleyn had given birth to a healthy baby girl. If she could provide Zuko with a healthy female child, what's to say she couldn't give him a healthy son? Song feared for her marriage, she had been told by the doctors that her illness had come and gone, her weary, weak body was the aftermath of passing over the illness. If she could present herself desirable, perhaps her husband would once again come to her bed and together they could bring a son into the world.

* * *

**So, what dost thou thinkest now? I love ye Olde English!**


	23. How Fear Doth Consume Me

****

**AN: Hey guys! Long time no see! Ok, so I will be honest, I had major writer blockage with this chapter, why...idk, but I did and now, now the ball is rolling once more! This story will be updated more frequently, I swear! And WriteroftheRevolution, thanks for giving me a swift kick in the butt to get this baby in gear! You rock! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

It had been only a few days since Katara had given birth to their beautiful daughter, and already he longed for them both. To hold his new born babe in his arms, to lay side by side with the woman that had captured his heart and to be rid of the old dogs in his counsel. All day long they had bickered back and forth on certain politics such as trades with the Northern kingdom's of the Earth Kingdom Territories. Or how the Water Tribes were lacking in the terms of their peace agreement. It was all rather a bore for the young Fire Lord, so he allowed his mind to wander.

After what seemed an eternity, the young Fire Lord raised his hand in the air, silencing the ongoing arguments, "That's enough," he stated, before he allowed himself to stand, "we will continue these matters once the representatives from the Earth Kingdom Territories and Water Tribes arrive. This council is dismissed." And with that, Zuko exited the hall quickly. He strode down the massive hallways, sweeping from corridor to the other, trying to avoid any of his political subjects. There was only one place he wanted to be right now and he wasn't about to let some nobleman ruin his afternoon. Bolting from the shadows, he squeezed into Katara's chamber, closing the doors discreetly and quietly as possible. As he entered, he saw her there asleep, peacefully and content. Across the way he saw their daughter lying still in her carriage, sleeping soundly just like her mother.

A heavy sigh forced itself from his lips as he approached his love. He shook his robes from his body, dangling them over the back of a chair, his hand reached up, carelessly pulling his topknot from its confines and allowed his shaggy locks to invade his vision. He looked far younger when he looked this way, he looked his age. When he was dressed in the Fire Lord regalia, he looked far older, wiser, mature...everything a man his age shouldn't look like all the time. After all, he was still very young. Slowly he padded across the room, starring down at Katara for a moment. Something on her night stand though caught his attention. It was a letter.

He glanced over at Katara's sleeping form, wondering if she would mind if he read the letter or not. But seeing how she stirred not, he picked up the couple sheets of parchment and made his way over to her desk. He sat himself comfortably down in the chair after angling it to watch Katara and their child and began to read the letter.

* * *

It read:

Dearest Mai,

I cannot contain my joy as I write you this beautiful day! I have given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl, who I've named after our beloved mother, Kya.

Oh, Mai, she is the most precious thing I have ever beheld. All the while of my pregnancy I cursed the Spirits for the punishment I was given for lying with a married man, but now I see her only as the greatest of gifts. Her eyes are ember, wide and filled with wonder, her hair is rich with blends of black and auburn. And her skin, is paler than mine, but darker than her father's. I envision her when she's older, wonder if she will be as beautiful as others and pray that she will be blessed with the talents that her father and I find ourselves blessed with every day.

But, as I hold her close, I cannot help but feel guilt consuming every fiber of my being. The Queen visited me today, to see how I was fairing and how Kya was, but I know the truth. She came to see with her own eyes if the rumors were true. When I saw that burning hatred, molded with undying saddness, I knew I had hurt her, betrayed her, but I had also allowed myself to do something selfish for the first time in my life. I know Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko, I mean, is not mine to have, let alone to share, but is it wrong of me to hope for it? Is it wrong for me to desire him at my side for always, to help me raise our child together?

I know by thinking such thoughts I am committing treason, and I know I should stop writing, but I cannot help it. I do not have you here to comfort me, to tell me when I'm being to rash or to stupid, or when I need to stop acting like a love struck child. Without your guidance, I am lost, left to my own divices and I fear that I may do what my mind tells me to do and not what my heart tells me to do. In that instance, I know you will be proud of me, but I will feel great sorrow. I know that this fantasy with Zuko will come to an end one day, and I pray it be swift. For I know not how much more pain I can cause both him and the Queen if this continues.

I will hurt him by being his lover in the shadows, Spirits I know he is an honorable man and wishes to not tarnish my title with Mistress strewned infront of it. But he cannot make me his wife, this I know to be true and I can sense a little bit of him dying each day. And the Queen, Spirits that wonderful woman, I know that by continuing to lie with her husband, I will be breaking her heart more and more each day. If I continue to bare him children, who are lively and heathy, while she bares still born children, I will destroy her. And that is something my heart cannot bare.

How is it possible to love both, when you tear both apart? How is it to stay loyal to one, yet betray the other and vice versa? How is it possible to continue about daily life as if nothing has happened and as if my fate shant change?

I love him Mai, with all my heart you know I do and I love the Queen. But I cannot continue hurting them. I cannot continue to break the Queen's heart and tarnish Zuko's good name. He is a good man, and I will forever love him, but I cannot keep this up. Perhaps, I shall move back to our manor back home and raise Kya there. I'm still at a loss. Please sister, with all your brilliance, guide me on this matter, tell me what I must do.

Forever your sister,

Katara.

* * *

Slowly Zuko laid the letter down on the desk before him, his heart racing wildly in his chest. He glanced over at Katara, wondering why he had not saw this mountain coming, why he had not seen this turmoil and strife fall upon her. His hands washed over his face as he leaned forward, what was he going to do? He didn't want Katara to leave him, ever, but he couldn't willingly divorce Song because of her lack to provide him with a son. Katara had been right, he was honorable, but then again so dishonorable it wasn't even funny.

He honored his wife by standing up for her, declaring he would do no such thing as divorce her, all because she could not bare him a son. But then again, he had lain with Katara, she who is not his wife and loved every waking moment of it. Zuko couldn't even begin to imagine what he would feel once Katara decided to leave him, if she would come to that decision, but he hoped and prayed she wouldn't. But, another part of him would not continue this relationship if people thought her a mistress! He was so angry, consumed by himself that he did not even notice Katara stirring in her bed, it was not until she whispered his name that he snapped his head up to look at her, his eyes glazed over with threatening tears.

"Good afternoon," she whispered with a smile, watching as the soft glow of her room seemed to reflect heavily in his eyes. She scooted up in her bed softly, watching as he rose from his chair and making his way over to her side. As he approached, she heard him sniffle slightly and she began to wonder if everything was alright.

But before she could question him, he crawled up next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, his head resting atop hers, "Do you think it selfish of me to wish life was like this?" he asked her, his voice eerily low.

Katara shook her head slowly, "No, I don't."

She felt him sigh in relief, before pulling her closer to him, "Don't ever leave me," he whispered softly and surly she began to feel him tremble beneath her, a warm wetness dripped from his face and onto the back part of her hand.

Slowly, Katara rose her gaze to see Zuko crying, "I won't," she whispered, her hand coming up, grazing the tears from his face, "not until you wish me away."

His lips met hers in a blissful, yet saddened kiss. It was agonizing, yet beautiful and Katara felt herself consumed by him, and endured every moment. She was in paradise.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? Let me know!**


	24. Matters of the Heart

**Hola guys! Here is the next chapter for this story, tell me what you think. I've finally reached over fifty reviews for this puppy! Sweet!

* * *

**

He stayed with her that night, slept with her wrapped in his arms, listening to her soft breaths, feeling her body move against his in a calm manner. his thumb gently caressed her bare shoulder, padding across her exposed skin softly as his mind wandered. Their babe shifted in her sleep, her little tiny whimpers brought a smile to his lips. That was his child, his and Katara's child. Their child. It felt so right saying that, 'their child,' and yet again, it was foreign to him at the same time. The words from Katara's letter to her sister...Mai was it, had burned into his brain, etched across the film of his eyes. He could hear the words lapping from her tongue, he could see her writing them in a way that was painful to her and yet, he didn't know what to do. What could he do? How could he make things right?

This was such a mess. Women were a complicated sex, always causing turmoil and despair everywhere they went. He hated women! And yet, he couldn't stand living without them. And Katara, Katara was everything he had ever wanted in a wife. She was brilliant, radiant, her personality in it of itself was blissful and she was all round easy to get along with. He found himself confiding in her before he ever truly thought of loving her and she seemed to understand him so well. If she left him now, he didn't know what he'd do.

As he laid there, consumed by his thoughts, Kya began to stir in her crib, her tiny little body convulsed as she began to cry out softly. Her tiny hands stretched outward, reaching towards the ceiling as her soft cries rang through Zuko's ears.

He quickly untangled himself from Katara's body, moving in a swift and fluid motion as to not wake her and slid from the bed. Padding across the room, the cool breeze from the balcony hit against his bare chest as he reached over the cribs railing gently grabbing Kya.

"Shhhh," he cooed as he pulled the babe up, pressing her tenderly against his chest, "shhhh little one," he bounced softly, slowly, as he had seen Song and several other female maids had with his eldest daughter and as if by some miracle, Kya seized in her crying. He felt a breath of air escape his lungs, sighing in relief as he glanced over towards Katara to see her sleeping softly. Sure to keep her that way, he made his way for the balcony, his large hand rubbing Kya's tiny back, his lips kissing the soft skin of her forehead and his nose inhaling her scent. She smelled of lilacs and lilies, a smell all of her own and yet like her mother's. As they reached the balcony, she stirred slightly in his arms as the cool air brushed against her and Zuko found himself warming his temperature quickly to keep her tiny body warm.

Smiling as she snuggled against his chest, he cast his gaze over the land in which he ruled and couldn't help but wonder. What would he give this child, what could he do for her without jeopardizing the reputation of Katara and without the hassle and harassment of the council? It would be so easy if he declared this child his own, for in fact she was, but she wasn't his own with the Queen. He didn't understand how he had ever come to find himself married to Song, but, he would do the best he could to make this all work out...somehow. When he was just a boy, his cousin Lu Ten was firstly married to Song. He would be the one ruling the land and marrying Princesses to make them his Queens, not Zuko. So, when Lu Ten mysteriously fell ill, Zuko inherited everything. The land, the palace, the problems and the wife. He didn't want to marry Song, not because he hated her, but because he didn't love her, at least not like he loves Katara. From the day the council had forced him into marrying her, he never loved her, not like he loved Katara. The love he harbored for Song was that of a brother would a sister and nothing more. When Lu Ten died, he was pressured into marrying her, he was forced to feel obligated for her overall well bing and told that if he married her, the alliance with her kingdom would still stand. But Zuko didn't know if he could at first. He thought that if Song had laid with Lu Ten, then perhaps he could allow her solace in the palace, but as his cousin's widow. But, again because of the council, after several tests provided by the palace practitioners, Song had never consummated her marriage with Lu Ten...which truly surprised Zuko. So, with evidence and politics weighing against him, Zuko agreed to marry his late cousin's wife. In doing so, he finds himself in the current state that he is in.

Just thinking about it made him want to spit fire, he felt his inner flame churring with something fierce, but he kept himself in check because of the tiny bundle of flesh wrapped up in his arms. With a heavy sigh, he glanced back down at her, watching how her little eyes lit up as they made contact with his own, caused his heart to flutter. And it was in the way she looked at him, the way she curled her tiny fingers in his hair, the way her little breath lapped against his bare shoulder that made him realize everything would be alright. Because she was his daughter, his own flesh and blood and he would be damned if he let anyone else tell him otherwise. It was time he started thinking about himself, about his wants and needs and it would start with little girl in his arms.

Slowly he pulled her up in his arms, cupping her bottom in the curve of his elbow, propping her against his chest so she could look outward towards the land of his kingdom. Her brilliant little eyes lit up, her hand extended out towards it, grasping at the air and Zuko couldn't help but chuckle.

"One day, all this shall be yours," he whispered against the side of her head, planting tiny kisses as he cooed, "I promise you, I will take care of you, my little Kya."

* * *

Katara stirred suddenly at the absence of Zuko's warmth, slowly sitting upright to wipe the sleep from her eyes. As she glanced over to see if little Kya was sleeping soundly, she panicked when she noticed the crib's vacancy and found herself scurrying off the bed. Padding quickly over, she glanced down to be sure she wasn't dreaming, but noticed a figure on the balcony to her left. Slowly she crept up on the figure and noted that it held a smaller figure in it's arms, but it was when she heard the voice whisper, "One day, all this shall be yours," that she realized it was Zuko, and the little whimper, was Kya.

She eased towards the balcony, keeping her ears open to hear him continue, "I promise you, I will take care of you, my little Kya."

And as if sensing her presence, Zuko turned away from the outside world beyond the balcony, starring tenderly at Katara, "Did I wake you?" he asked, watching as she leaned against the pillar firmly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No," she offered him a sympathetic smile as he approached her slowly, "I just couldn't sleep," she shrugged her shoulders as she pushed herself away from the pillar, "then I noticed you were gone and my little Kya was gone," she reached out, plucking Kya from Zuko's arms, kissing her on the cheek, "and was a little concerned."

"Sorry," Zuko mutter, as he dropped his hand from Kya's back, "she started crying and I didn't want to wake you..." he trailed off slightly, watching as Katara smiled at him gratefully.

For a moment he stood and watched as Katara rocked Kya to sleep, humming soft tunes as she lulled their child to sleep and self-consciously, he wondered how long she had been standing there.

"Katara," he asked, watching as she looked up at him, Kya sound asleep in her arms, she hummed in response, urging him to continue, "how long were you..." he trailed off, not wanting to cause an issue between the two of them at this early of an hour.

She nodded, "Long enough," she replied, placing Kya down in her crib.

"I meant it, every word," he approached her, wanting her to see the truth in his eyes.

Katara looked up at him, sighing deeply before turning away, "Katara don't, please, don't turn away from me," he begged, approaching her from behind, "just tell me what you want Katara, tell me so I can do what is right for you, for our daughter," his hands wrapped around her middle, pulling her back into his chest, "for us."

She leaned into his embrace, placing her hands atop his arms that embraced her, "I cannot tell you what to do, Zuko," she whispered, "for what I want, is selfish and it will tear apart an already forged family."

His head rested in the nape of her neck, his breath tickling her skin, "Please, just tell me what it is you want Katara," he pleaded, hoping she could hear the desperation in his voice.

Sighing, she chewed her bottom lip, her mind screaming to hold her tongue, but her heart, yelling to let it all out, "I want a companion, Zuko. Someone to warm my body when I am cold, someone to love me when all others have abandoned me, someone who I can share my problems with and they'll understand me, not judge me. Someone who I can grow old with and watch our children grow, someone I can love with all my heart and have forever, knowing that I deserved every little ounce of attention they give me. Someone who will be my rock when the waters rage, someone who will marry me, make me his own and never let me feel neglected," she turned in his arms, her hands baring down on his chest, "that's what I want Zuko, and I don't know if you can provide me those things," she finished, sensing the hurt swelling within him.

"But I can," he argued, "and I want to."

She sighed pulling away from him, "But you cannot, Zuko. You are married to Queen Song, to divorce her would bring shame to your name. That is something I do not want for you," she argued back.

Zuko felt rage take over him, "For once in my life, I wish for people to stop thinking about my shame, my honor, my reputation! I want people to let me decide what path I take in life, for it is my life! For once, I want to be selfish and tomorrow, I shall make my first declaration of many," he breathed out, watching as Katara's face twisted in concern, "tomorrow, I will announce to the council that Kya is my daughter and by her birthright, a princess to this kingdom," Katara gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, "further more, I will consider their request for a divorce between the Queen and myself," he watched as she shook her head slightly, knowing that this was something she didn't want.

"No, you cannot divorce her!" Katara hissed softly at him, trying not to wake Kya, "She loves you! And I will not come between you more than I already have. I cannot cause her more pain, Zuko. I've done enough as it is!" she was hysterical now, Kya stirring slightly in her crib. With a soft sob, Katara turned away from him, not believing that she practically just yelled at the Lord of the land, the man who had captured her, mind, body and soul. But she could not cause more pain to the Queen's already broken heart, she just couldn't. It hurt her too much to see the Queen suffering.

Zuko sighed, approaching her quietly, his arms wrapped around her and he suddenly felt her muscles tense, "Listen to me," he whispered, feeling as she tried to pull away, "please," he pleaded. When she sighed in defeat and leaned against him, he took a heavy breath before continuing, "I love you, with all my heart and there is nothing more I'd rather do than spend the rest of my days with you. Before, I was concerned about what my nation would think should I divorce my cousin's widow, but after spending time with you, I realize that I don't care anymore. If I shall be penalized for wanting to spend the rest of my life with you, the woman that I love, than I shall gladly accept it. For years Song and I have drifted. She knew when I entered this marriage that I loved her as a friend, a sister at most, but not as a lover. If she has fallen in love with me, that be her own fault. But I have safe guarded my heart, walled it up and somehow you have been the only one to breech through its defenses."

"Zuko," Katara began, but he squeezed tighter around her waist, urging her to let him finish.

"Katara, Song will understand, please, trust me. If she loves me, she will understand why I cannot be with her and she will let me go. She lost the love of her life once, she wouldn't dare wish that upon any other human being," he kissed her tenderly, "believe me, she wouldn't."

She still wasn't entirely sure she liked this, but if it meant being with Zuko, then she could possibly allow it to continue, "You swear it?" she asked.

He nodded, "I do."

**

* * *

**

**What did you think guys?**


End file.
